Le mage Gris, noir ou blanc ?
by Trioculius
Summary: Spoiler Tome 7. Refonte complète avec corrections et surtout, mise au point du scénario finale et de la suite. Que deviens notre Tome 7 si Harry avait rencontré un sorcier, mélange des ténèbres et de la lumière. Peut on faire le bien avec le mal ?
1. Un départ et une rencontre

Résumé : Prend en compte les 6 premiers Tomes. Même si de nombreuses choses vont changer, la trame du tome 7 sera respectée. Simplement, je centre l'histoire sur mon personnage. ce sera donc au lecteur (s'ils y en a) d'imaginer les chapitres du livre original en parallèle de cette histoire. Pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas lu Harry Potter et Les Reliques de La Mort (c'est possible ?), n'allez pas plus loin.

Pour faire simple, j'introduis principalement dans l'histoire un nouveau personnage qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et qui aura de nombreuses incidences sur certaines personnes. Sinon, pour un suivi de l'histoire, l'âge de la sœur de fleur sera fixé à celui de Ginny Weasley. (je ne pense pas que je doive indiquer le nombre…)

Disclamer : comme d'habitude, je regrette âprement ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant notre écrivaine favorite, mais du coup, rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que plagier une très bonne œuvre littéraire.

Sinon, que dire à part que c'est ma première fic, que j'espère recevoir de nombreux conseils pour corriger mes au combien nombreuses lacunes dans ce domaine. (eh oui désolé, encore un scientifique qui se met à l'écriture…)

Je préfère prévenir, les premiers chapitres se déroulent en Russie. Veuillez pardonner mon immense médiocrité, mais les programmes scientifiques ne proposaient ni Russe, ni de voyage en Russie. Les lieux seront donc inventés malgré un soupçon de réalisme et les dialogues seront évidement en français. (Si une aimable personne veut prendre la peine d'écrire mes dialogues en Russe, qu'elle me contacte, je l'accueille à bras ouvert…)

_Moscou, début du mois de juillet._

Malgré l'impact que la nouvelle allait avoir sur sa vie, Cylia Krasnikov n'était pas étonnée de se rendre compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Détachant enfin ses yeux de l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier qu'elle se faisait livrer tous les jours, elle repensa à la peine qu'elle avait eue lorsque le phénix était apparu devant elle porteur d'un message qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert. A l'époque, elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas admettre ce que ce message signifiait, la fin de la vie qu'elle connaissait, le départ du seul être qui comptait pour elle.

Mais, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, il allait savoir, savoir que son temps était enfin arrivé, et surtout que la fausse sécurité procuré par le défunt venait de s'achever. Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires quelques peu éparpillés, puis se prépara à sortir de la bibliothèque de la place Stanistlas.

- Attendez, madame, vous avez oublié un livre.

Cylia se retourna et reconnue immédiatement l'une de ces quelques amies dans la capitale Moscovite à partager son petit secret… .Comprenant que celle-ci voulait lui parler, elle décida de la suivre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait lui poser des questions sur Jonathan.

- Vous avez vu les nouvelles d'Angleterre ? lui demanda la vieille femme sitôt arrivée dans son bureau.

La pièce, bien que petite, trahissait bien la personnalité de l'occupante. Des photos d'enfants sur les murs, des dossiers empilés un peu partout, des livres dans toutes la pièce et surtout, sur le bureau, un journal, La gazette du Sorcier, titrant en gros : _Dumbledore, la mort d'un héros_. Se disant qu'il était inutile de chercher à noyer le poisson, Cylia préféra la franchise directe.

- Oui, je sais, les rumeurs sont assez ambigües, mais on y voit clairement l'influence de Voldemort.

- Et pour le petit, vous avez décidé quelque chose ?

Et voilà, la question à laquelle Cylia s'attendait depuis toute sa vie, depuis qu'elle avait recueilli le pauvre enfant, privé de sa mère et rejetté par son père. Elle avait essayé de tout faire pour que ce jour n'arrive pas ou que Jonathan soit le mieux préparé possible. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il fallait prendre une décision, et cette décision lui faisait horriblement peur.

- Je, … Je ne sais pas encore, je ne l'ai pas encore revu, et…

Et voilà, les yeux scrutateurs étaient à nouveau braqués… . Cylia ne se souvenait plus à quel moment elle avait révélé à la vielle dame qui était son petit fils, mais depuis, elle ne cessait de le regretter. Olga semblait avoir pris en pitié les deux membres de la famille Krasnikov et elle ne cessait de se mêler de leur vie, prétextant à chaque instant une nouvelle excuse lui permettant de venir voir la famille et de glisser quelques conseils sur l'éducation des jeunes gens de nos jours. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment son petit fils pouvait la laisser lui tourner autour ainsi.

- Vous ne pourrez pas lui cacher ça, je suis sur que tout Durmstrang ne parle que de ça, et vous savez que…

- Oui, merci, je crois encore connaître les opinions de mon petit fils !

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux femmes, comme à chaque fois qu'elles abordaient le sujet du retour en Angleterre des Krasnikov.

« Crac »

En reconnaissant le son caractéristique du transplanage, Cylia sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa en un éclair sur l'inconnu. Cependant, en dévisageant le nouveau venu, sa tension redescendit d'un cran et elle se permit un léger relâchement.

« Eh bien, Grand-mère, en voici des façons d'accueillir les invités » lâcha t'il de son ton caractéristique, mi ironique, mi trainant.

Tandis qu'elle le regardait aller saluer la vieille bibliothécaire, Cylia ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son petit fils ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, les mêmes cheveux bruns foncé, ce visage agréable à regarder, sans défaut apparent. Pourtant le trait physique le plus marquant de Jonathan lui venait de sa mère, des yeux d'un bleu profond où venait se mêler de temps à autres un fugace éclair verdoyant. Pourtant elle n'aurait jamais qualifié son petit fils de beau, non, mais plutôt de charmeur, ce pouvoir inné de séduire les gens, pouvoir lire en eux tandis que l'on restait impénétrable.

Et lorsqu'elle vit Olga complètement ridicule devant le salut de Jonathan, elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir comme un léger pincement au cœur tandis que le visage de sa fille se substituait à celui de la vieille dame.

« Peut-on savoir comment tu es arrivé ici jeune homme ? »

Malgré la situation, elle ne parvenait pas ressentir de la colère devant lui, étudiant de 17 ans mais qui resterait à jamais pour elle le petit être qu'elle avait arraché aux mains de la mort peu après sa naissance. Lorsqu'enfin il se tourna vers elle, le visage digne d'un chien battu, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps l'attitude de grand-mère en colère.

- Allons Mamie, tu sais très bien que je veux toujours te voir le plus rapidement possible après le collège et…

- Tu as lu le journal n'est ce pas ? »

Lorsqu'elle vit que l'air légèrement moqueur quitta instantanément son visage, Cylia sut qu'il en avait pris connaissance et qu'il s'était préparé à la convaincre.

« Crois tu réellement qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir cette discussion ? Je sais déjà ce que je veux, cela fait 10 ans que je m'y prépare et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Krasnikov sont quelque peu rigides.

- Tu ne peux pas reprocher à ta grand-mère un instant de faiblesse non, je… »

Elle ne put aller plus loin, Jonathan l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle put ainsi profiter de ce moment d'intimité pour s'accorder pour la deuxième fois de sa vie le droit de pleurer. Pendant ce temps, aucun des deux ne prononça quoique ce soit, mais leurs pensées vagabondèrent sur ces 17 dernières années, l'instant où elle le découvrit dans cette ruine du Yorkshire, son premier acte de magie, sa première baguette et surtout la révélation de ses origines, tandis qu'il lui promettait de tout faire pour venger sa fille.

Ce fut Jonathan qui rompit en premier le lien, et tout en se dégageant, l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je n'ai pas oublié et ne le pourrais jamais. Je ne peux accomplir cette tâche seul, mais ma présence sera indispensable, je dois l'aider, je…

- Je sais, je sais déjà tout ça et c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé toute la connaissance de notre famille. Rentre à la maison, prends tes affaires, et surtout prends la lettre sur la cheminée, elle t'expliquera ce que tu dois savoir, il…

- Et toi, pourquoi ne vient tu pas ? Je ne pourrais pas tout faire seul, il… »

Sa voix s'étrangla, et Cylia reconnu cet expression de visage, c'était la même que sa mère avait lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait en Angleterre finir ses études. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant et d'être désespérée par tout ce qu'il avait fallu faire pour en arriver là.

« Il est vrai qu'il est normal d'avoir un peu peur lors de son premier voyage sans sa… »

Tandis qu'elle prononçait cette phrase, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la tête de son petit fils, ce mélange de colère, de honte, de surprise mais surtout d'amusement.

« Très drôle… Et après tu te plains que toutes les voisins nous trouvent méchants… . »

Après avoir fait de longs adieux aux deux femmes et s'être assurer que sa grand-mère finirait par le rejoindre à Londres, Jonathan transplana directement dans sa chambre pour préparer son départ. Ramassant de nombreux livres et plusieurs instruments magiques compliqués, il rassembla tout son petit bazar et le rangea dans son sac sans fond, objet qu'il avait perfectionné il y a quelques années, afin de disposer d'un espace de rangement suffisamment grand pour ses voyages.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans le salon, il vit sur la cheminé la fameuse lettre et se décida à la prendre. Regardant l'enveloppe de tout ses cotés, il reconnut le sceau du phénix, ainsi que son prénom au complet, éléments prouvant incontestablement l'identité de l'envoyeur.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous Dumbledore, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. » tout en jettant la lettre au feu.

Puis il transplana.

« Déprime quand tu nous tiens… ».

Tandis qu'il arpentait le quartier de Privet Drive à la lumière mourante du crépuscule, Jonathan ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la monotonie de l'existence des gens d'ici, et bizarrement de ressentir une légère pointe d'envie.

Mais sa comparaison entre les différents modes de vie s'arrêta à l'instant où un ballon le percuta dans les côtes. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle et arrêtait la course folle de cet objet au combien dangereux, il chercha dans le voisinage l'envoyeur de l'objet. En faisant le tour, il remarqua rapidement les fautifs. Deux maisons plus loin, tout penauds, deux enfants attendaient visiblement sa réaction pour savoir s'ils allaient pouvoir récupérer leur ballon.

- TUES LES !

Une profonde nausée le saisit tandis qu'il sentait sa bile faire trois tour dans son estomac, et sa tête hurler de douleur. Luttant pour conserver au maximum son calme, il prit le ballon et le relança aux enfants

- Rentrez chez vous maintenant c'est pas une heure pour… Tout en essayant de s'éloigner afin de masquer son malaise.

Apparemment, son stratagème ne fut pas très réussi, puisque en reprenant contenance, il vit les enfants rentrer chez eux à toute vitesse, visiblement apeurés.

Se disant qu'au moins il serait tranquille, il se remit en quête du 4 Privet Drive. Après avoir marché une petite demi-heure dans un quartier typiquement anglais, il finit par arriver enfin devant la maison cherchée, sensiblement identique aux autres.

Marmonnant quelques paroles, il passa à travers la porte et lança quelques sorts afin de protéger la maison ainsi qu'avoir un bref aperçu des lieux. Les conclusions de ses enchantements étaient relativement simples. De un Harry Potter n'était pas seul et de deux, cet embêtante Trace était levé. Par contre, toutes les personnes de la maison étaient rassemblées dans le salon, et semblaient discuter d'un départ de la maison.

« Ces Moldus… »

Répétant le même sortilège, il franchit la porte et remarqua très rapidement sa cible.

« Et voilà comment perdre une nouvelle soirée en bavardages inutiles ». A cet instant précis, Harry en vint à penser qu'il aurait même préférer assister à un double cours de potions plutôt que de devoir encore une fois supporter ces palabres stériles sur ce sujet qui semblait inépuisable à son oncle : Devait on accepter la protection de gens bizarres contre quelqu'un de TRES bizarre, tout cela à cause de son neveu TRES TRES bizarre.

Pourtant, ce fut lorsqu'il sentit un léger picotement dans la nuque, le même qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le danger semblait proche, qu'il sortit de sa torpeur et fixa la pièce à la recherche d'un phénomène inhabituel. Alors qu'il commença à croire que sa vie l'avait rendu complètement paranoïaque, c'est à cet instant qu'il le vit, flou, se fondant presque dans le décor, mais au moment où il pensa à sortir sa baguette, l'oncle Vernon se tut, et la baguette vola vers la silhouette maintenant clair d'un homme drapé d'un large manteau à capuche qui masquait complètement son visage.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'il aurait des réflexes le Potter… » Pensa immédiatement Jonathan en lisant le trouble dans les pensées de Harry. « Par contre faudra absolument que je lui apprenne à se protéger l'esprit.. ». Attrapant la baguette qui venait à lui, il regarda avec une délectation non camouflée les 3 moldus complètements terrorisé par son intrusion.

- Bien, on va faire court, annonça t'il d'une voie claire et rapide, les 3 moldus, vous restez ici sans bouger, tandis que Potter monte avec moi à l'étage.

Tout en parlant, il lança un sort à Potter pour le lier à lui puis transplana dans la chambre du haut. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il fut surpris de remarquer à quel point cette chambre lui rappelait la sienne. Le même négligemment dans le rangement des affaires, peu d'objets inutiles, et surtout des valises partout.

« Qui êtes vous ?

La question qu'il attendait depuis le début tomba enfin. Il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, et remarqua avec satisfaction que celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas peur. Il leva sa baguette puis enleva son capuchon

- Vous ? c'est, c'est…

- Impossible, et c'est normal, je ne suis pas lui. Et tu le sais très bien, la protection de ta mère empêche toutes les personnes voulant te faire du mal d'approcher de cette maison.

Malgré cette explication qui lui semblait limpide, il continuait à garder sa baguette haute. En effet, si Potter n'avait rien tenté pour le moment, il savait que celui-ci n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour faire quelque chose. A ce qu'il pouvait lire, il sentait bien que la première impression n'était pas du tout amicale.

- Ecoute, je vais faire simple, je suis au courant pour la prophétie, je connais sa teneur et surtout je veux la même chose que toi.

Lorsqu'il lui parla de la prophétie, il vit pour la première fois l'hostilité faire place à une incrédulité dubitative et se dit que pour un début, cela n'était pas si mal.

- Et à votre avis qu'est ce que je veux ?

- Tu parais plus intelligent que ça Potter, la mort de Voldemort évidemment.

Lorsqu'Harry entendit cette phrase, son cœur fit un bond en lui. Malgré l'hostilité franche que lui rappelait cet inconnu, il fut partagé par l'envie de connaître cette personne qui semblait enfin le comprendre. Il avait réfléchi depuis le début des vacances, et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Dumbledore voulait s'y prendre. Il savait qu'il devait trouver des Horcruxes mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire et surtout comment il allait résister à tous les pièges que Voldemort avait pu semer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait révélé ses pouvoirs, il s'était senti seul et surtout ne voyait personne qui pouvait l'aider. Alors lorsque cet homme qui semblait si puissant venait lui annoncer qu'il voulait tuer Voldemort, il se mit à nouveau à espérer. Et pourtant…

- Je veux une preuve de votre bonne fois, et surtout je veux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous faites ça.

Le soulagement, Harry Potter était certain d'avoir vu un éclair de soulagement passer dans les yeux de l'inconnu. Puis une fois disparu, il le vit sourire et...

- Je t'apprends ce que je sais, et lorsque tu seras prêt, je te laisserais lire mon esprit. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix Potter. C'est avec moi comme ça, ou sans moi.


	2. Des étrangers mais des amis malgré tout

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore ce boucan ! »

Apparemment, la réception plus qu'hasardeuse que venait de tenter Jonathan en réponse au sortilège de rejet de Harry n'avait pas fonctionné au mieux, et il semblait que le fait d'avoir démoli la commode lors de sa chute venait une nouvelle fois de mettre à vif les nerfs de l'oncle Vernon.

« Ce n'est rien mon oncle, juste l'entrainement qui continue…

- Vous ne voudriez pas que je parte n'est pas Monsieur Dursley ?

Le silence qui suivit la question suffit à Jonathan pour lui faire comprendre qu'une fois encore, il avait eu raison de tout expliquer aux moldus peu après son arrivé. Il ne se souvenait plus d'ailleurs pourquoi ils avaient eu cette idée, mais à chaque fois que ce souvenir remontait à la surface, il déclenchait une vague de fou rires des deux adolescents que même le plus intense entrainement sur d' obscurs sortilèges ne parvenait pas à dissiper.

En effet, peu après avoir convaincu Harry Potter de le laisser habiter dans la maison, ils avaient préféré avertir les Dursley qu'un autre anormal viendrait vivre chez eux pendant deux semaines. Il fallait convenir qu'ils ne l'avaient d'ailleurs pas si mal pris, même si forcément il était dur de dire non sous silence à une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée.

Pourtant, le bien être des Dursley n'était que le cadet de ses soucis, car il savait que dans la journée, des membres de l'ordre allaient venir chercher toute la famille et il ne savait toujours pas comment ils allaient réagir.

Enfin, même si il devait s'absenter quelques temps, le travail accompli durant les deux semaines avait été plus que concluant. Si il avait été un peu déçu de voir le faible niveau des sortilèges de son élève, son potentiel magique était à la hauteur de ses espérances, et il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine de travail intensif à Harry pour enfin maitriser de bonnes bases d'occlumentie et de légimencie. Peu après, il tint sa promesse, et lui montra à Potter le seul souvenir qu'il tenait de sa mère, et depuis, la question de ses motivations ne s'était plus jamais posée.

Il avait eu par contre un peu plus de mal à lui faire entendre raison au sujet de la magie noire, Potter étant au départ complètement contre à l'idée de maitriser le moindre sortilège interdit. Pourtant à force de négociations, et surtout en lui indiquant que si il ne voulait pas les utiliser, il pouvait les apprendre afin de se défendre contre eux, il était parvenu à lui faire lire « Magie Noire, tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir ».

« Marrant, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'un sortilège de répulsion pouvait avoir des effets aussi puissants…

- Peut être parce que ce n'était pas qu'un simple sortilège de répulsion » lui répondit son élève tout souriant devant la déconvenue de son professeur.

Les mélanges, Jonathan avait encore oublié l'intérêt presque obsessionnel qu'avait développé Harry pour cette obscure discipline de la magie qu'ils avaient découvert dans un vieux livre familiale, la métamagie. Au moyen de lettres ou de mots rajoutés à la formule initiale, on pouvait modifier certains paramètres du sort que l'on souhaitait lancer. Simplement, la concentration requise n'en était que plus élevé, et Jonathan était stupéfait qu'au bout de ses deux semaines d'entrainements, Harry parvenait à allier métamagie et sortilège informulés, le tout en esquivant ses propres informulés.

Après avoir remis en place la pièce, les deux garçons décidèrent de se restaurer, tapant dans les provisions qu'allait chercher Jonathan lors des rares sorties qu'il s'autorisait. Tout en consommant les dernières potions régénérantes, ils commencèrent à discuter de la lettre arrivée il y a deux jours, prévenant Harry que l'évacuation se ferrait à la date d'aujourd'hui, et Maugrey précisait bien qu'il prendrait « le visiteur imprévu » avec eux. Après quelques débats au cours desquels Jonathan assura que l'ordre le pensait mort, ils en vinrent à penser que Dumbledore avait une nouvelle fois mis en œuvre son talent de divination insoupçonné, et que finalement, il aurait été préférable qu'il cumule directeur et professeur de divination.

« Cela aurait été au moins un peu amusant » ne cessait de répéter Harry.

Pourtant le sujet Dumbledore n'avait été que peu abordé par les deux jeunes hommes, même si les articles d'Elphias Dodge et de Rita Skeeter avaient eu le mérite de clarifier leurs positions. Si Harry restait complètement dégouté par les écrits de la journaliste, les révélations sur la situation de Jonathan le faisait quelque peu douté, ainsi faute de connaitre la vérité, ils en étaient resté à la position de « vieux fou surdoué un peu manipulateur ».

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, elle vint rappeler que l'ordre venait déjà s'occuper des Dursley, et comme convenu, Jonathan resterait en haut pour le moment. Inutile d'effrayer des membres de l'ordre qui ne seraient pas au courant.

Grâce à quelques sorts, Jonathan assista à la scène depuis la chambre, mais ne put parvenir à déterminer s'il regardait une comédie ou un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose. Surement un peu des deux finit il par conclure lorsqu'il assista aux adieux presque pathétiques des deux cousins. Encore que voir la tête de Vernon Dursley lorsqu'ils croisèrent en partant une famille du voisinage finit par lui arracher un fou rire.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte que je ne les verrais plus annonça Harry qui était revenu donné à manger à la chouette. Bon y vont pas tarder, prends peut être la potion, je ne sais pas qui te reconnaitrait, mais ils seraient capable de… .

- Intérêt à avoir bon goût Potter, tandis qu'il prenait une de ses mèches de cheveux. Mmmh, une couleur doré, annonça t'il en regardant Harry d'un aire narquois, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'y attendais.

Il la but entièrement et après quelques instants de douleurs, un deuxième Harry apparut dans la pièce.

- Bon, c'est l'heure, allons te lyncher annonça Harry tout en descendant les escaliers.

- Attends, crois que c'est facile de bouger ce corps de nabot rabougri…

CRAC, le « nabot rabougri » venait de se faire propulser 3 mètres en arrière.

- Me le paiera Potter, tu vas…

Harry n'entendit pas la suite, il venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et regardait le jardin. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il les vit tous, toute la grande et fameuse escorte de Harry Potter : Maugrey Fol Œil, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Hagrid et…

Tandis que Jonathan redescendait en maugréant contre l'irrespect des jeunes de nos jours, il alla ouvrir la porte de derrière.

- Salut Harry, entendit il en cœur prononcé par la majorité des personnes attendant dehors

- Que fait Mondigus ici ? lança-t-il d'un air froid.

En regardant l'expression qui se dessinait sur les visages de son escorte, il comprit qu'ils savaient que quelque chose avait changé. Si les plus jeunes affichaient un air ouvertement outré devant ce manque de courtoisie élémentaire, Kingsley, Lupin et Hagrid étaient franchement étonnés, et il n'y avait guère que Maugrey pour sourire.

- Tu pourrais quand même nous…. Lança Ron

- Ca va, on fera les bonjours plus tard, on a un horaire à respecter coupa Maugrey, pour ta gouverne, Potter, c'est Mondigus qui nous a indiqué le moyen de te transporter en sécurité.

- Et je peux savoir comment vous allez vous y prendre, je ne peux pas…

- Un peu de jugeote Potter, je pensais qu'il t'en aurait inculqué. On va prendre des moyens de transports que ta Trace ne pourra pas détecter. Les balais, les sombrals et la moto.

- Grande idée l'auror, mais je reste persuadé qu'en l'air nous n'aurons aucune protections.

Si durant l'échange entre Harry et Fol Œil, tout le monde était resté abasourdis, l'apparition d'un deuxième Harry fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde voulut savoir qui était cet inconnu et surtout pourquoi il était déjà déguisé.

- Silence, silence tout le monde cria Maugrey, tout sera expliqué une fois au terrier rajouta t'il devant la franche incrédulité manifesté par la pluparts des membres du groupe. Harry, fais passer les potions à ceux qui en ont besoin qu'on puisse partir.

Pendant que les personnes choisis pour faire les Harry se transformaient et ajustaient leurs affaires, Maugrey plaçait les groupes.

- Bien, George avec Remus…

- Non Fred, moi c'est Fred, pourquoi personne ne…

- D'accord, on a compris, Fred avec Remus, tandis que l'autre jumeau se dirigeait vers Remus

- Tu as dit Fred avec Remus lança t'il devant le regard presque apeuré de Maugrey.

- BREF, Hermione avec Kingsley, Ron avec Tonks, Fleur avec Bill et Harry, tu vas avec Hagrid.

Manifestement, la répartition ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Si Hermione, Fleur et George était enchanté, Mondigus était prêt à s'enfuir en courant, Ron et Harry semblaient dubitatifs de leurs protecteurs, quant à Fred, il ne comprenait carrément pas ce qui se passait.

- On peut savoir ce que je fais avec lui, montrant Jonathan du doigt, personne ne sait qui…

- On en a déjà parlé, il vient avec nous. D'ailleurs, lança Maugrey tout en montant sur son balai, ce sera peut être toi le mieux protégé… »

Pendant qu'il voyait Harry discutait des lieux de rendez vous avec Maugrey, Jonathan s'avança vers le dernier balai en compagnie du jumeau Weasley.

- Alors comme çà, le petit rouquin a peur ?

- Silence, qui que tu sois, je t'emmène, rien de plus…

- wooouuuu, ca ferait presque peur…, lança t'il tout en s'installant sur le balai, allez grimpe champion, ou ils vont partir sans nous.

Lorsque tout le monde fut en place, Maugrey donna le départ, et le petit groupe prit enfin son envol, laissant derrière lui une maison vidée de tous ses occupants et de sa magie.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils se soient stabilisés au dessus des nuages qu'une trentaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées surgirent de nulle part. Comme convenu dans cette situation, les membres de l'ordre se dispersèrent dans différentes directions, et rapidement, Jonathan perdit de vue la moto de Hagrid. De toute façon, il n'avait que peu à se soucier des autres, puisque déjà des mangemorts s'étaient détachés du cercle pour les intercepter.

Sortant sa baguette, il laissa Fred prendre les commandes du balai, et commença à lancer quelques charmes afin de ralentir leurs poursuivants. Lorsqu'enfin, les 4 poursuivants furent distancés grâce à de solides nuages ou des vents contraires, il se retourna et lança à son partenaire, un peu revanchard :

- Toujours mécontent ?

Puis il essaya de regarder les alentours, et de lancer des sorts de détection, mais le résultat fut plus qu'alarmant :

- Il est là…

- Qui, il, qui est là ?

- Arrête de réfléchir, contente toi de nous emmener au lieu de rendez vous et vite !

Rendu presque fou par ce qu'il avait vu, Jonathan ne cessait de scruter le ciel, et ce fut avec un profond soulagement qu'il sentit enfin le balai piquer du nez vers la terre ferme.

Ce fut au moment où ils purent distinguer le toit des maisons, que le rayon vert frappa de plein fouet la queue du balai, détruisant ainsi l'engin et laissant tomber ses occupants dans le vide

- Avada Kedavra ! lança-t-il d'une voix terrible, Incarium ! finit il tout en visant Fred afin de stabiliser leur descente. La bonne maison, c'est laquelle ?

Pendant que Fred voyait le mangemort, les yeux grands ouverts, tombé comme une pierre, il put malgré son malaise indiquer un toit parmi la centaine qui se rapprochait à vue d'œil.

Lorsqu'enfin ils touchèrent sol, Jonathan se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit instentanément.

- Comment as-tu pu ?comment… Il se retourna et vit Fred pointant sa baguette sur lui, le visage pâle comme si il venait de coir la mort.

- Instinct de survie, c'était lui ou nous, jeta-t'il tout en regardant dans la maison. Ou est le portoloin, on a des délais, on parlera de tout ça après.

Là bas, c'est un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette sur la table, montrant la table que l'on apercevait dans la pièce suivante.

Jonathan se dirigea vers cette pièce et pris le journal en main. Tandis que son compagnon venait le toucher aussi, il posa seulement ces yeux sur la première page, et le titre resta gravé dans son esprit le temps du voyage : Une jeune femme massacré par des mangemorts en voulant protéger son enfant. Les ténèbres sont ils vraiment terminés ?

Il sut immédiatement qu'il était arrivé au bon endroit lorsqu'il entendit des personnes crier. Ouvrant enfin les yeux, il se retrouvait dans une petite pièce, une cuisine à en juger le mobilier, remplie de quelques personnes. Dans la pièce, il reconnaissait bien sûr Fred, qui était allé aux nouvelles de son frère jumeau qui semblait blesser à l'oreille, Harry bien sur, Lupin et le demi géant. Ce fut le hurlement d'effroi de la jeune fille qui lui fit prêter attention à elle et à sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait que cette jeune fille l'avait déjà vu

- C'est lui, Jedusor, je l'ai vu dans la chambre des secrets, c'est lui ! hurla-t-elle complètement hystérique tout en tirant sa baguette.

- Et voilà, fallait que ca arrive, le drame…, pensa immédiatement Jonathan, faisons simple, la baguette…

Les paroles de Ginny furent suivies du plus court et profond moment de solitude pour chacun, puis ils essayèrent tous de lancer le premier sort neutralisant qui leur passaient par la tête. A ce petit jeu, Harry et Jonathan furent les meilleurs et bientôt des baguettes venant de toute la salle volèrent vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Harry, comment peux tu seulement l'aider, c'est… parvint à articuler Remus Lupin, sous le choc de ses actes.

- Ecoutez moi tous, je suis Harry Potter, l'ennemi de toujours de Voldemort, vous me connaissez tous très bien, mais Jonathan est ici à ma demande, vous allez donc lui faire confiance.

- Quoi ! hurla Ginny, comment veux-tu que nous lui… On ne le connait même pas, il…

- Hop, Mlle Weasley, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai n'est ce pas Mr Lupin ? coupa Jonathan tout en fixant intensément le loup garou.

La tension dans la pièce était à son comble, même George, étendu sur la table et qui venait de recevoir les premiers soins, fixait les deux hommes qui ne se quittaient pas du regard.

- Je ne vois pas…commença Lupin

- Qui était Julia Krasnikov, ma mère, finit Jonathan en savourant chaque parcelle du visage de Remus Lupin qui virait au blanc.

Ce fut à cet instant que pénétrèrent dans la pièce deux nouveaux arrivants, Hermione et Kingsley. Hermione voulu se précipiter sur Harry, tandis que Kingsley aller voir Lupin, mais le dramatique de la scène les stoppa sur place, médusés.

- Peut on savoir ce qui se passe ici, que… tenta Kingsley.

- Rien de bien grave, juste un défaut de confiance en moi, lança railleusement Harry.

Lorsqu'il vit leurs têtes, il sut que c'était gagné. « Faisons les choses simples pour une fois, Jonathan est là car Dumbledore et moi nous le voulions, il est là pour nous aider et c'est ce qu'il va faire, car il faut savoir où sont les autres et pourquoi notre plan a été découvert », finit il de la voix la plus autoritaire qu'il pouvait prendre.

Si son explication n'avait apparemment pas convaincu, personne n'osa faire une remarque ce qui était après tout l'essentiel.

- Potter, tu fais bien de parler de confiance, mais il semblerait que Voldemort est été au courant de votre petite escapade de ce soir.

- Attendons que tout le monde soit arrivé, lança Kingsley, nous aurons le temps de parler de…

- Parfait, dans ce cas, Mme Weasley, si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de nous fournir une chambre avec Harry, nous avons quelque chose à faire de…

- Mais Harry dormait toujours dans la chambre de Ron et…

- Viens John, coupa t'il, on va essayer de se trouver quelque chose. Au fait, vos baguettes, tandis que celles-ci retournaient vers leurs propriétaires respectives.

Tandis que les deux adolescents sortirent de la pièce, les autres occupants se regardèrent chacun dans les yeux, pour tenter de comprendre un tant soit peu cette situation totalement inédite.

Lorsqu'Harry revint dans la cuisine une demi-heure après pour venir chercher de quoi se restaurer, il vit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, le silence semblait pesant, comme si tout le monde avait cessé sa conversation à son arrivé. Ce fut finalement Arthur Weasley qui rompit le silence :

- Harry, te voilà, Tonks était en train de nous dire que Fol Œil était tombé…

- Forcément, puisque personne n'a jugé bon de nous prévenir

- On peut savoir ce que tu entends par là ?

Lorsqu'il regarda Remus Lupin, il se rendit vite compte que tout le monde ici semblait choqué par son attitude. Et pourtant, bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

- Tu veux parler de quoi ? Du fait que l'on ne me dise jamais rien, ou que l'on me prenne encore pour un enfant ? lança Harry tout en se servant allégrement dans le garde manger Weasley.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui était le plus drôle. La tête ébahie des plus jeunes ou l'expression outrée des Weasley et de Lupin. Il ne fut cependant pas étonné de voir Lupin avancé vers lui, la baguette tendue.

- Ecoute moi attentivement Harry, dit il tout en avançant vers lui, je ne sais pas ce que t'a mis dans la tête Krasnikov, mais tu vois bien qui il est, qui sont ses parents.

- Oui, je vois, rétorqua Harry, une mère naïve abusée par un mage noir séducteur. Mais pour ma part, je préfère retenir la grand-mère anti mangemort. Quant à toi, il me semble que tu n'es pas toujours été aussi prompte à critiquer sa mère, je me trompe ?

- Enfin Harry, comment peux tu lui faire confiance aussi aveuglement, cria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, nous voulons t'aider et …

- Dans ce cas, laissez moi faire, je sais ce que je fais. Et non Ron, il ne m'a pas soumis à l'Impérium, lança t'il en partant à un Ronald Weasley complètement abasourdi de voir ses pensées révélées à nu.

Le lendemain matin, les habitants du Terrier furent réveillés par un bruit sourd ressemblant à une petite explosion. Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller dire deux mots à ces jumeaux, Mme Weasley se rendit compte de deux choses en ouvrant sa porte. La première, c'est qu'elle venait de voir Fred émerger de sa chambre aussi endormi qu'elle. La seconde, c'était que le bruit provenait du rez-de-chaussée. Tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle aperçut dans sa cuisine Harry et le jeune inconnu, en train de préparer leur petit déjeuner.

- Peut-on seulement savoir d'où venait ce boucan ?

- De moi madame, répondit en souriant Jonathan, il se trouve que cette infâme sangsue se gardait toutes vos confitures maisons qui sont, ma foi, fort délicieuses, tout en montrant le deuxième adolescent occupé à nier de la tête et des mains, la bouche pleine. Ceci dit, nous allons vous laisser la place, et je vous souhaite un bien bon appétit, finit' il d'un ton narquois tout en ramassant ses quelques affaires bientôt imité par le second.

- Mais…, Mais il est 6 heures, il… tenta Mme Weasley tandis qu'elle voyait les deux adolescents retourner dans leur chambres.

- Et alors, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Vous avez un mariage à préparer non ? » termina Jonathan d'un ton moqueur non camouflé.

Les deux jours suivants furent pénibles pour tous les membres de l'ordre restant au Terrier. Ils voyaient circuler à heure fixe de la journée, environ 3 fois par jours, 2 adolescents qui ne manifestaient aucune envie de s'exprimer ou d'aider et qui réprimaient dans l'œuf la moindre tentative d'engager une conversation par un simple : « voyons, Harry a autre chose à faire que de préparer un mariage ». Pendant ce temps, les préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur battaient leur plein, et chacun préférait s'investir à fond dans son travail plutôt que penser à ce qui se passait. Pourtant, lors des rares moments de pause que leur accordait une Mme Weasley rendue complètement dépressive par l'attitude d'Harry, Ron et Hermione purent enfin faire le point sur la situation. Si ils n'avaient put avoir de discussion avec Harry et Jonathan, leurs tentatives d'en savoir plus sur le mystérieux nouvel ami était sans cesse réduite à néant par les personnes qui semblaient au courant. Si les parents Weasley ne savaient rien, Lupin balayait le sujet par un « Je ne peux pas en parler, désolé » des plus éloquents et Hagrid ne put que se souvenir du nom de la jeune fille Krasnikov et du fait qu'elle était à Serpentard en même temps que les parents de Harry.

Si bien que la veille du mariage, lorsque pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, ils croisèrent les deux adolescents, la discussion fut inévitable même si elle ne commença pas du mieux possible.

- Bon maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe Potter annonça Ron les menaçant de sa baguette.

- Pose ta baguette, Ron, tu ne le feras jamais, rétorqua Harry d'un air las.

- Non, laisse, il est comique comme ça…

- Harry, on veut savoir ce que tu vas faire après, lança Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Jonathan.

- Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait que Ronald pour poser des questions stupides, je vais bien évidement quitter Poudlard et chercher les quelques choses qu'il faut détruire…

- Et nous dans tout ça, qu'est ce qu'on…

- Me semblait que vous aviez dit que vous veniez avec moi non ?

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase, Harry se rendit compte que ses deux amis avaient l'air plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et la situation commençait à beaucoup l'amuser. Si bien que lorsque Jonathan éclata de rire, il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre et il s'aperçut que ses petits instants de bonheur s'étaient fait vraiment rare depuis le début de ses séances d'entrainement intensives.

A la fin de ce fou rire nerveux, et devant le ridicule de la situation, il emmena ses deux amis dans leur salle de couchage et d'entrainement, une pièce à l'arrière de la maison qui servait apparemment de dépotoir et que les deux avaient aménagé à leur guise. Là, après s'être installés, Harry tenta d'expliquer rapidement la situation du mois passé et de ceux à venir. Jonathan était venu le voir pour l'aider dans sa quête de destruction des Horcruxes, il lui avait donné quelques indices, mais l'avait surtout beaucoup aidé à développer sa magie. Il était certain qu'il viendrait avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas se couper de son ancienne vie, il restait Harry Potter, le type célèbre malgré lui, à qui il arrive toutes les tuiles de la Terre. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation, ce qu'ils pensaient faire après être partis, mais surtout leur rappela qu'ils restaient ses amis, et qu'il souhaitait les avoir avec lui dans cette épreuve qui s'avançait. Après cette mise au point, Ron et Hermione furent soulagés mais firent face à un refus catégorique de la part des deux autres, lorsqu'ils voulurent mettre tout le monde au courant. Harry préférait que la situation reste telle quelle, elle lui garantissait peu de soucis lorsque le moment de quitter le Terrier viendrait. Ce soir là, si Hermione, après être aller rassurer Ginny à la demande de Harry, alla se coucher satisfaite, Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que Harry n'avait toujours pas voulu répondre à ses questions sur Jonathan.


	3. un anniversaire et une grande solitude

Au moment même où Jonathan entendit cette phrase, son esprit fut envahi par les multiples tâches qu'il devait accomplir.

« Surtout reste avec ta famille, hurla t'il à Gabrielle, se dégageant de son étreinte et commençant à chercher du regard sa grand-mère.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers une foule complètement hystérique qui n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, se mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible. Aussi, il fallut qu'Harry lui tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il comprenne qu'on voulait lui parler.

Ta grand-mère est en sécurité, elles ont prit un portoloin, le rassura Harry en hurlant, viens, on trouve Ron et on part…

Tandis qu'au tour d'eux des silhouettes encapuchonnées faisaient leur apparition et que les sortilèges pleuvaient, Jonathan se sentit aspiré en dehors du réel, reconnaissant la sensation familière du transplanage. Apparemment, ils avaient retrouvé Weasley.

Où sommes nous, entendit' il demander Ron

Tottenham Court Road, à Londres, lui répondit Hermione, venez, il faut trouvez un endroit où se changer.

Si durant toute sa vie, il avait eu l'habitude d'être dévisagé, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé en se moquant de lui. Ce fut à cet instant que les garçons réalisèrent qu'ils portaient toujours leurs tenues de soirée.

Un plan pour nous éviter de nous ridiculiser un peu plus Granger, dit narquoisement Jonathan.

Surtout que je n'ai pas ma cape, constata Harry

Continuez à marcher, j'ai tout pris dans mon sac, faudrait juste trouver un endroit où se changer.

Elle finit par les entrainer dans une ruelle sombre et commença à sortir de son petit sac de perle une garde robe complète.

Impressionnant, Granger, s'étonna Jonathan, un sort d'extension indétectable ma foi pas si mal réussi…

Venant de toi, je prendrais ça comme un compliment lança t'elle sarcastiquement, tout en donnant la cape d'invisibilité à Harry.

Très drôle, répondit' il sur le même ton, il faut se cacher, les mangemorts ne sont pas venus au mariage pour le buffet…

Vous croyez que… commença Weasley.

Non, je ne pense pas, c'était moi qu'il venait chercher, continua Harry tandis qu'il enfilait sa cape, il faut juste espérer que personne ne t'ai reconnu.

On verra ça plus tard, pour le moment, on a tous besoin d'un remontant, tout en désignant d'un signe de tête un café en face.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Jonathan regretta tout de suite son choix. Si le café avait l'inestimable avantage d'être ouvert, le reste semblait sortir d'un mauvais film de gangsters des années 30. Un personnel patibulaire dont le physique était sûrement le reflet de leur santé mental, une couche de graisse sur les tables empêchant de deviner la nature des matériaux, et de rares décorations qui devait avoir été réalisées par le propriétaire lui-même… Lorsqu'enfin ils osèrent s'asseoir, Hermione commanda trois cappuccinos, ne relevant pas le grognement désapprobateur de Jonathan qui voulait un alcool fort…

Au fait, vous savez qu'on est à deux pas du Chaudron Baveur ? fit remarquer Ron

On ne peut pas, Ron l'interrompit Hermione

Ca va, c'était juste pour savoir…

Savoir quoi, que Voldemort s'est emparé du ministère ?

Lorsqu'Harry prononça cette phrase, Jonathan ressentit comme un tiraillement dans l'estomac, et il préféra pour dissiper son propre malaise passer sa colère sur Ron

Qu'on soit clair Weasley, si tu dois t'inquiéter tous les quatre matins pour ta famille, on te laisse ici…

Ca va, ca va, je disais ça comme ça…

Une fois que la serveuse leur servit leurs cafés, déclenchant un grognement d'agonie de la part de Jonathan et un « Bon appétit » des plus narquois de la part d'Harry, toujours invisible, deux autres clients pénétrèrent dans le pub, massifs, qui devaient travailler dans une usine, vu leurs tenues de travail. Après avoir tenté de boire les tasses de café, Hermione fouilla dans son sac pour trouver sa monnaie Moldu. Ayant gardé les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et surtout pas boire son café, Jonathan les vit avec surprise mettre la main dans leur blouson, comme pour en sortir quelque chose. Tandis qu'il poussait Weasley qui lui-même poussa Hermione, il sentit le souffle des sortilèges passés au dessus de sa tête, puis entendit avec soulagement Harry lancé un stupéfix sur l'un des mangemort. Sortant immédiatement sa baguette, il se tourna vers le deuxième, qui inconsciemment, cherchait la source de l'attaque et lança un puissant sortilège de débilité.

Puis se relevant, il pétrifia le patron et sa serveuse, puis se prépara inconsciemment à subir les reproches de Sainte Granger.

Tu étais obligé d'utiliser la magie noire ? lança comme prévue Hermione.

Tiens, il semblerait que ma conscience soit revenue, marrant, je croyais…

Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua t'elle, puis devant l'air ahuri de Ron, commença ses explications, ce sortilège est profondément instable, on n'a jamais su quel en était vraiment les effets sur le long terme… Eh, tu m'écoutes ? dit 'elle rageusement à Jonathan tandis que celui lançait des sortilèges d'oubli sur les quatre personnes.

Ecoute Granger, tu fais avec tes méthodes, j'utilise les miennes, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que ce type là, c'est Dolohov, un traître de la pire espèce, mais que surtout il a vu mon visage…

Et alors? répondit naïvement Ron.

Ne parlons pas de ça ici, trouvons déjà une cachette, si c'est deux là ont pu nous trouver, d'autres pourraient venir…

Tandis qu'ils sortaient enfin du pub, ils discutèrent rapidement de comment ces deux mangemorts avaient pu les trouver. N'ayant pu trouver d'hypothèse satisfaisante, ils décidèrent après d'âpres discussions d'aller se réfugier au Square Grimmaurd, car après tout, mieux vaut un Rogue qu'une foule de mangemort…

Après s'être assurer que personne ne les avaient suivi, ils rentrèrent enfin dans la petite maison, surpris de ne pas rencontrer plus de résistance pour un endroit que Maugrey Fol Œil disait avoir protégé. Ce fut à l'instant où Jonathan allait critiquer les auros vieillots et les massacre de l'âge, qu'une voix profonde retentit

Severus Rogue ?

Le drame, murmura Harry, non, nous ne sommes pas Rogue, répondit Harry en haussant le ton.

Pourtant un courant d'air glacé les frappa tous les quatre, et ils sentirent leurs langues s'enrouler sur elle-même, interdisant toute parole. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, la langue se déroula.

Un sortilège de Langue de plomb bégaya Hermione, il devait le destiner à Rogue.

Au même moment, une silhouette, couleur poussière, ses cheveux tombant jusqu'à la taille, le visage décharné et les orbites vides, surgit du tapis. Tandis qu'Hermione et Ron hurlait, déclenchant ainsi l'habituel litanie de Mme Black « Traitre à votre sang, immondes sang de bourbes… », Jonathan hurla un nom de sortilège, faisant apparaître un long rayon blanc, qui frappa l'apparition de plein fouet. Cependant, au lieu de la bannir, le sortilège eut uniquement pour effet de le faire remarquer, et elle l'aurait attaqué si Harry n'avait pas hurlé :

« Non, ce n'est pas nous, nous ne vous avons pas tué. »

Au mot « tué », le Maugrey Spectral disparut dans le néant. Toussant, les yeux plein de poussière, Harry se retourna pour voir l'état de tout le monde. Si Ron réconfortait une Hermione tremblante, Jonathan restait dans son coin, comme vexé que son sort n'ait rien donné.

« Sang de bourbes, traitres à votre sang, immondes déchets qui souillent l'honorable maison…

Silence, hurla Harry, tout en fermant les rideaux du tableau de Mme Black dans une gerbe d'étincelle…

Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, dit Hermione manifestement remise de ces émotions, Hominum revelio ! Bien, il n'y a personne dans la maison, nous pouvons monter.

Suivie des trois autres, elle emprunta l'escalier qui montait au premier, et une fois arrivée, donna quelque coup de baguette pour ramener un peu de vie dans la pièce. Une fois satisfaite, elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé, bientôt rejoint par Ron. Ai même moment, Harry ressentit une profonde douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, tandis qu'un message retentit dans la tête de Jonathan : FAIS LE SOUFFRIR !

Qu'est ce qui ce passe, il est chez moi, demanda immédiatement Ron.

Non, il est juste en colère, parvint à dire Harry après s'être relevé, il fait punir l'un de ces mangemort pour ne pas m'avoir attrapé…

Mais pourquoi encore, je croyais que la connexion était rompue lança Hermione d'une voix effrayée

Ecoute Granger, j'ai appris l'occlumentie à Harry, mais apparemment comme pour moi ca n'a pas suffit, ses émotions les plus fortes parviennent à franchir nos protections…

Mais, mais vous…

Ca va aller, ce sont juste des sentiments très forts, normalement la connexion ne devrait plus fonctionner dans l'autre sens.

Et ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il vit un patronus en forme de belette pénétrait dans la pièce, et parler avec la voix du père de Ron : « Famille saine et sauve, ne répondez pas, nous sommes surveillés ». Ron poussa alors un grognement de satisfaction tandis qu'Hermione allait le voir.

Parfait, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, on va pouvoir s'occuper du gite et du couvert, lança joyeusement Jonathan, se dirigeant vers ce qu'il espérait être la cuisine.

Le lendemain matin, ce furent les cris hystériques d'Hermione qui réveillèrent Jonathan à une heure décidément trop matinale. Apparemment, Potter avait disparu, et malgré ses tentatives pour les rassurer, les deux stressés qui lui servaient de compagnons de chambre, tenaient à organiser une battue dans la maison. Tout en les maudissant et en leur disant qu'Harry ne pouvait pas être loin, il reprit la direction de son sac de couchage, ne prêtant pas attention au regard méprisant que lui adressa Ron.

Si l'horaire de son réveil fut beaucoup plus convenable, la façon de le réveiller ne l'amusa pas du tout. Il se retrouva suspendu par les pieds, à 50 cm du sol, contemplé par un Harry tout sourire, un Weasley hilare et une Granger qui ne savait plus trop où se placer. Lorsqu'enfin Potter décida de le reposer au sol, il saisit sa baguette et lança immédiatement un sortilège d'expulsion sur le roux.

« A titre de leçon, je déteste les gens qui se moquent… »

Tandis que Ron essayait tant bien que mal de revenir, Harry et Hermione lui firent part de leur découverte, qui faisait la liaison entre le R.A.B. du médaillon et Regulus Arcturus Black. Ils s'étaient alors souvenus d'un médaillon trouvé ici, et avaient demandé de l'aide à Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black. Apparemment, il avait été volé par Mondingus l'année passée, et Harry avait envoyé un Kreattur repentit, cherché le médaillon. Mais depuis, ils avaient remarqué des hommes qui semblaient attendre dans la rue dehors…

Des mangemorts, sûrement, assura Ron, qui venait de revenir, ils doivent savoir qu'on est là.

Mouais, en tout cas, ils ne savent pas qu'on est là, sinon ils seraient rentrés commença Jonathan, en s'apercevant au fur et à mesure du ridicule de sa théorie.

Non, je pense plutôt que Rogue n'a pas pu parler de cet endroit, mais qu'ils le surveillent car ils savent qu'il appartient à Harry, le coupa Hermione.

La honte, pensa immédiatement Jonathan, Bon en attendant le retour de l'elfe pas net, allons manger un morceau, je suis sûr que ces types dehors nous feront beaucoup rire le ventre plein.

Pourtant, malgré toute la bonne volonté de Kreattur, deux jours après, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Pendant ce temps, si Jonathan avait essayé de continuer les entrainements des 3 autres, le fait de rester cloitrés commençait sérieusement à échauder les nerfs de tout le monde. Si les habituelles et futiles disputes entre Ron et Hermione rythmaient les journées du petit groupe, le ton montait assez régulièrement entre Ron, Hermione et Jonathan, la seconde trouvant que le troisième était trop libre avec la magie noire, tandis que le premier la défendait par obligation, et que le troisième regardait avec amusement la nouvelle dispute entre les deux premiers. (NDA : ca va, vous suivez ?)

Ce fut seulement en soirée du deuxième jour qu'un événement vint rompre la monotonie de leur quotidien. Lorsque Jonathan émergea de la bibliothèque, où il poursuivait des recherches sur diverses potions, il entendit le groupe se disputer sur Lupin qui venait de partir. Apparemment, l'entretien s'était très mal passé, puisqu'il vit Harry partir en fulminant dans la cuisine. Hermione lui raconta comment Lupin était venu demander de les suivre dans leur quête, et comment Harry l'avait traité de lâche, lui disant qu'il abandonnait son enfant. Même si Jonathan comprenait la réaction d'Hermione, qui pensait qu'Harry avait été excessif, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de parents, ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait la même chose. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cette dispute qui lui sembla le plus important. Il vit rapidement l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'avait amené Lupin, et outre l'accusation d'Harry et les propos calomnieux sur Dumbledore, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber sur l'article des rafles de Né-Moldus. Regardant avec dégout l'article, puis portant son regard sur Hermione qui discutait avec Ron, il se dit que le temps était venu d'agir et qu'ils étaient restés trop longtemps au même endroit. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ce fut avec surprise qu'il y vit Mondingus, Kreattur, et Harry en pleine discussion. Il ne put saisir cependant que la fin de la discussion, à propos d'une harpie du ministère, une femme ressemblant à un crapaud, et lorsqu'il vit la tête des trois autres, il comprit qu'il y avait un gros problème.

Le premier Septembre venait de passer, et lorsque Jonathan regarda par la fenêtre, il vit que l'habituel cohorte de mangemorts devant la porte s'était renforcé. Voir ces sorciers anti- moldus raillés par les passants le faisait de plus en plus rire, et c'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il passait quelques minutes chaque jour, à voir passer de nombreux moldus, à tel point qu'il se prit à penser qu'ils s'étaient tous passer le mot pour venir admirer ses gens bizarres surveillant la bizarrerie de la rue, à savoir que le numéro 12 n'existait pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il s'arracha à cette douce contemplation pour aller faire le point avec Harry. Aujourd'hui, la grande nouvelle du jour était la nomination de Rogue au poste de directeur de Poudlard. Après avoir accordé une seconde de nostalgie aux trois anciens élèves, il demanda à Harry ce qu'il avait pu trouver d'autre.

Cela faisait déjà un mois, que abriter sous la cape de Harry et protégés par divers sortilèges, qu'ils se glissaient dans le Ministère de la magie, pour obtenir des informations sur Dolores Ombrage, ou sur le moyen de rentrer. Et après ce mois d'attente, Jonathan constatait avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient enfin prêts. Après avoir passé une demi heure à convaincre les deux récalcitrants, ils repassèrent une dernière fois le plan en revue. Harry, Hermione et Ronald devaient empêcher 3 employés d'aller travailler ce jour là, tout en prenant leurs tenues et des cheveux pour le polynectar. Une fois sur place, ils se rendraient dans le bureau d'Ombrage, et si ils ne trouvaient rien, tenteraient de regarder sur Ombrage elle-même. Pendant ce temps, Jonathan devait s'introduire dans le ministère et lancer de nombreux sortilèges et charmes pour suivre à la trace le trajet de ses trois compagnons, resté en liaison avec eux, le tout sans se faire prendre. Une fois de plus, Hermione lui demanda s'il serait capable de tenir avec tous ses sorts à gérer, et Jonathan lui répéta une fois de plus son incursion dans le ministère Russe avec sa grand-mère. Puis la discussion dériva sur les plans de Voldemort, Harry ressentant toujours cette envie intense de trouver Gregorovitch, et une fois de plus, Jonathan dut faire face au regard noir d'Hermione, qui semblait l'accuser de ne pas avoir enseigné assez bien l'occlumentie. Préférant ne pas déclencher de conflits avant une aussi grosse opération, Harry demanda à Kreattur d'amener le repas, moment toujours convivial, lorsqu'on voyait les dons de Kreattur en cuisine…


	4. une fuite ratée et un plan pour aliénés

Le lendemain matin, Jonathan constata avec surprise qu'il n'était pas le premier levé. Lorsqu'il descendit à 6 heures dans la cuisine profiter des habituels petits pains beurrés de Kreattur, il vit Hermione, déjà prête, en train de passer en revue le plan et des accessoires. Lançant un rapide bonjour, il alla directement se servir, constatant avec amusement l'état quasi hystérique de Granger, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué son arrivée.

Ce fut lorsque Ron et Harry descendirent enfin, qu'elle leva les yeux de son sac et qu'elle consentit enfin à lâcher un bonjour général. Lorsqu'enfin tout le monde eut fini avec le petit déjeuner et qu'ils eurent calmé Hermione, Jonathan et Harry se rendirent invisibles, Ron et Hermione prirent la cape d'invisibilité, et le petit groupe se dirigea dehors pour transplaner, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par les habituels mangemorts surveillants.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans une ruelle sombre, un endroit que Ron leur avait indiqué comme le point d'arrivé de beaucoup de transplanages. Finalement, après quelques sortilèges de stupéfixion, Hermione prit la place de Mafalda Hopkrik, Ron devint Reg Catermole, agent de la maintenance et Harry se transforma en un grand sorcier solidement bâtit, dont ils ignoraient le nom. Quant à Jonathan, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour neutraliser Hopper Perkins, petit cadre du tout nouveau bureau « Gestion du travail et des employés dans le ministère de la magie ». En clair, leurs membres avaient pour mission d'espionner leurs collègues et de coordonner les projets communs à plusieurs services, mais ils offraient l'immense avantage à Jonathan de pouvoir se déplacer presque partout dans le ministère sans trop susciter de questions. Après qu'Hermione est fait la distribution des jetons nécessaires à l'entrée dans le ministère de la magie, ils décidèrent d'entrer séparément, pour ainsi maximiser les chances qu'une personne parvienne à atteindre le bureau d'Ombrage.

Lorsque finalement ce fut son tour, Jonathan se dirigea vers le portique d'entrée, bondé de monde et inséra sa pièce pour rentrer. La première conclusion qui sauta à ces yeux, fut que les robes vertes, membres du nouveau bureau, semblaient occupés une place centrale dans le nouveau régime, tandis qu'il voyait de nombreux employés le regarder avec envie, certains avec dégout, et les autres avec cette lueur malsaine qui indique qu'ils sont prêt à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Il entra dans une cabine, mis ses pieds dans la cuvette et tira la chasse.

Après s'être remis correctement, il s'autorisa un rapide instant d'inspection pour faire un premier bilan de la situation. Si il ne parvenait à distinguer les membres du petit groupe parmi la foule, il vit sans difficulté se dégager au milieu de l'atrium, une immense statue représentant deux sorciers assis sur un immense trône, soutenu par une masse doré, avec inscrit en gros, LA MAGIE EST PUISSANTE. Si cette première impression le fit sourire, il le ravala lorsqu'il parvint à distinguer ce qui soutenait les sorciers. Des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, nues, contrastant ainsi avec les riches vêtements des sorciers, semblaient souffrir pour maintenir le trône en place. Si cette scène n'était qu'immortalisée par une statue, Jonathan ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégout, faisant remonter à la surface son sentiment habituel envers les œuvres de son père, le fait qu'il cautionnait certaines idées, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi un garçon aussi brillant que Tom Jedusor n'avait pas essayé de devenir haut fonctionnaire au ministère. Il pensa quelques secondes à sa vie si son père avait embrassé la carrière ministérielle, mais il fut tiré de ses pensés par un petit individu qui manifestement l'attendait depuis longtemps.

Bonjour Perkins, j'espère que vous vous souvenez de moi, Harkley du département des usages abusifs de la magie.

Bien sûr, que croyez-vous ? lança Jonathan d'un ton méprisant et ennuyé, après s'être accordé le loisir de chercher rapidement dans les pensées de Harkley l'objet de sa demande, objet qui apparaissait très nettement et sans effort, comme si il avait passé son temps à ruminer ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.

Oui, excusez moi, c'est juste que vous êtes si occupés, vous les…, tenta de se racheter le petit employé, à présent tout penaud.

Effectivement, nous sommes très pressés, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages. Concernant votre « signalement » de dysfonctionnements dans votre service, une enquête a été lancé. Et je suis sûr que nous saurons nous souvenir de ceux qui ont signalé le camouflage d'actes magiques de la part de Né-Moldus ou de traitres, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Je ne faisais que mon devoir, monsieur, signala le dénommé Harkley, dont la rougeur naissante signalait le contraire.

Je vais vous laisser maintenant, des affaires urgentes.

Bien sûr monsieur, passez une bonne journée monsieur.

Tandis que le petit homme partait, Jonathan dut se retenir de ne pas lui jeter une puissante malédiction, en voyant tous ces lâches qui ne voyait dans le nouveau régime, non pas un accomplissement de leurs idées mais un simple moyen d'avancement. Puis il se souvient qu'il devait assurer la surveillance de l'opération, et il se dirigea vers une file d'attente pour prendre un ascenseur. Alors que son ascenseur s'arrêtait enfin au troisième étage, Jonathan se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau afin de commencer à forcer les différents enchantements du ministère. Lorsqu'Hermione et lui avaient travaillé dessus, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que des sortilèges de détection un peu améliorés jetés sur le groupe, couplés avec des sortilèges pour dissimuler l'intrusion, suffiraient à Jonathan pour avoir des informations précises sur les gens environnants, ainsi que sur les locaux. Au square Grimmaurd, ils avaient étudié un journal provenant de la famille de Jonathan, où l'un de ses ancêtres décrivait sa tentative d'espionnage de toute une école. Il avait décrit les nombreux enchantements qu'il avait employés, mais c'était surtout les dernières notes qui les avaient particulièrement intéressés. Si obtenir des informations sur des personnes proches des cibles des sortilèges, était facile, il recommandait la plus grande prudence pour les lieux tels des bureaux ou des salles de classes. Apparemment, situé trop loin des cibles, les sorts qu'ils avaient décris pouvaient engendrer des perturbations dans les pièces, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter ses occupants.

Fort de toutes ces informations, et après avoir pris toutes ces précautions, Jonathan se mit à chercher Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus au point. Ronald Weasley était au niveau 2, dans un bureau, Harry Potter était comme prévu au niveau 1, se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Ombrage, mais Hermione Granger prenait la route des salles de jugements un peu plus loin. Ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qui arrivait, il décida de se focaliser sur Harry. Apparemment, cela se déroulait bien pour lui, il venait de pénétrer dans le bureau et il commençait ses recherches. Soucieux du bon succès de l'opération, Jonathan approfondit sa perception sur la pièce à coté, mais il ne ressentit aucune alerte chez les 12 personnes, juste un profond sentiment d'étonnement. Pourtant, une nouvelle personne venait d'apparaitre dans son champ de vue, et en si intéressant un peu plus, il vit avec horreur le ministre de la magie Thicknesse qui voulait apparemment se rendre dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Passant rapidement un message mental à Harry lui signalant l'intrus, il resta en place pour suivre la scène. Avec un profond soulagement, il sentit Harry sortir de la pièce, et se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Lorsqu'il lui apprit que le médaillon ne se trouvait pas dans le bureau, Jonathan lui signala que Ron était tout près, et qu'ensemble, ils devaient se diriger vers Hermione. Après avoir analysé la situation d'Hermione, il lui confirma qu'Ombrage se trouvait bien à ses cotés, et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle portait ce fichu médaillon. Finalement, lorsqu'il revint sur les garçons, Ron était de nouveau repartit vers le bureau du fonctionnaire, tandis que Harry venait de se débarrasser de Mr Weasley, et se dirigeait vers les salles d'audiences. Cependant, lorsqu'il approcha de la salle, Jonathan ressentit un mal de tête s'installer, et qui allait en s'intensifiant. Il en parla à Harry, qui lui signala la présence des détraqueurs, puis celui-ci lui dit de ne pas chercher à le suivre et rester en attente ou de surveiller Ron. Ce fut avec un profond regret qu'il laissa Harry seul, mais ce fut avec un léger sentiment d'inutilité qu'il fixa son conscience sur Weasley. Apparemment, il venait de solutionner son problème, et il se dirigeait vers un ascenseur. L'ayant mis au courant, il lui conseilla d'attendre dans l'Atrium, et de lui signaler tout comportement suspect. Tandis qu'il restait quelques minutes en attente, il se mit à détester cette situation et ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il sentit que Ron avait besoin de lui. Après s'être focalisé sur lui, il comprit avec horreur, qu'Harry avait enlevé l'œil de surveillance du bureau d'Ombrage, et que le ministère commençait à s'alerter. Il ordonna à Ron de rester dans le coin et de faire ce qu'il pouvait, puis il se força à revenir sur les 2 autres. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il ne sentit plus l'aura des détraqueurs, mais un sentiment de peur chez une vingtaine de personnes et une sourde résolution chez Harry. Le prévenant de la situation, il lui dit de faire au plus vite, et annonça qu'il mettait fin à tous ses sortilèges pour partir aussi. Lorsqu'il sortit de son état second, il ressentit une profonde fatigue, et constata avec horreur qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas recourir à ses sorts les plus puissants. Se sentant complètement démuni, mais désireux de sauver sa peau, il sortit de son bureau, puis s'étant assuré que personne ne rodait dans les couloirs, il se dirigea en courant vers l'Atrium. Lorsqu'enfin il y parvint, il vit une foule de sorciers qui commençait à verrouiller les issus, tandis que Ron essayait tant bien que mal de discuter avec l'un deux. Sentant que Harry n'était plus très loin, il lança un tonitruant STOP qui résonna dans toute la salle. Il se dirigea vers celui qui restait au milieu et qui semblait être le chef.

Peut on savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Je, on nous a ordonné de boucher les sorties, des… tenta maladroitement l'homme.

Voyant que son déguisement semblait avoir une certaine autorité, il décida d'en profiter.

Et comment je fais avec mes Nés-Moldus ? On vient à l'instant d'ordonner de le mener à Azkaban, et je n'ai pas envie de passer une heure de trop avec cette pourriture. Alors, vous les attendez et vous ferez votre travail après.

Mais, c'est un ordre de…

Ce fut à ce moment que, sortant de l'une des issues, déboucha une vingtaine de personnes, menées par Harry et Hermione.

Venez tous ici les Nés-Moldus avec votre escorte, hurla t'il en direction de Harry. Puis s'adressant au sorcier chargé de verrouiller les entrées, vous voyez, les voila, on fait ça vite, vous faites votre travail après, et je m'assurerais de ne pas l'oublier.

Bon, d'accord, allez y, on les laisse passer les gars, ordonna t'il à ses hommes.

Impressionné par la chance qu'ils avaient eu jusque là, ce fut avec une immense surprise qu'il vit tout le monde commencer à prendre les sorties restantes, et pourtant, lorsque Yaxley, un mangemort, hurla qu'ils organisaient une fuite de sang de bourbe, il fut presque satisfait de retrouver son habituel poisse. Tout alla très vite, il vit les derniers Né-Moldus se précipiter vers les sorties encore utilisables, la lame d'Harry sortir de son fourreau pour poignarder le fonctionnaire qui avait tenté de le saisir, et quant à lui, il eut juste le temps de tenter de stupéfixer Yaxley avant qu'Hermione et Ron les saisissent pour sortir. Il n'opposa d'ailleurs pas de résistance, puisque le sortilège qu'il avait lancé l'avait complètement vidé, et en sortant de la cuvette, il demanda à Harry de l'aider, car il ne serait pas capable de transplaner seul, comme il ne fut pas capable, comme les 3 autres de voir Yaxley saisir Hermione avant qu'ils ne transplanent et qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Lorsqu'enfin il se réveilla, l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, lui fut totalement inconnu. Il était allongé sur un lit de camp, sous ce qu'il identifia être une tente de sorcier. Malgré la forte odeur de chat, l'intérieur respirait la quiétude, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione arriver.

Il est réveillé, lança t'elle aux autres, puis se penchant vers lui, ca va mieux ?

Plus ou moins, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Yaxley nous a suivi, il est au courant pour le square Grimmaurd, fidelitas ne le protégera plus. Je nous ai alors conduit dans le premier endroit qui me passer par la tête…

Une tente, lança t'il perplexe, tandis que son mal de tête revenait.

Non, rigola t'elle, on est dans le bois de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cette tente appartient à un collègue de Mr Weasley, on l'a monté en attendant que tu te réveilles.

Alors, le serpent est plus solide qu'il en a l'air ?

Va mourir Potter, j'ai le pire mal de tête de ma vie, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter tes sarcasmes bien longtemps.

Ouais, mais t'a plus rien pour me faire payer…

Et l'Horcruxe, rappela Jonathan, préférant ignorer la réflexion.

Il est là, tiens, dit Ron tout en lui montrant le médaillon.

Lorsque Jonathan se saisit du médaillon, il ressentit une envie profonde, une envie qui vivait avec lui, mais qu'il n'avait que rarement écoutée. Il voulut les rabrouer, leur reprocher ce demi échec, et surtout il ressentait une profonde haine pour Granger, qui n'avait pas sut repousser Yaxley. Son combat intérieur devait être évident, puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réflexion à Hermione, Harry lui saisit immédiatement le médaillon et lui administra une claque. Malgré l'air un peu choqué des 2 autres, Jonathan parut soulagé de la tournure des événements.

Je préfère ne pas le prendre, d'ailleurs, il ne faut pas que je le prenne.

Pourquoi, lança naïvement Ron

Cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs préféra répondre Jonathan

Apparemment, ils avaient déjà essayé d'ouvrir le médaillon, mais celui était resté clos. Pourtant, un autre problème venait d'apparaître. Avec la fuite de la maison, ils n'avaient sur eux aucune nourriture, et lorsqu'Hermione leur ramena une poêle de champignons qu'elle venait de cueillir, les 3 garçons ne purent réprimer un sentiment de dégout. Finalement, après ce modeste repas, ils décidèrent d'établir un tour de garde, en excluant pour le moment Jonathan, presque incapable de tenir sa fourchette lui-même. Mais pendant la nuit, ce fut Harry qui le réveilla avec ses hurlements stridents. Lorsque celui-ci fut en mesure de parler, il leur expliqua que Voldemort avait trouvé Gregorovitch, et que l'objet qu'il cherchait avait été dérobé par un jeune homme blond au marchant de baguette. Ce fut sur ces paroles, qu'Hermione le remplaça pour la garde, et les garçons allèrent se coucher, méditant sur cette nouvelle lubie de Voldemort.

Le lendemain fut sûrement l'une des journées les plus consternantes de Jonathan. Il apprit de nombreuses choses, mais aucune ne lui parurent satisfaisantes. La première fut que lorsqu'ils durent déménager à 7 heures du matin, heure qu'il trouva horriblement tôt. Ensuite, lorsque quelqu'un portait l'Horcruxe, ses capacités magiques étaient fortement diminuées. Le fait fut démontré lorsqu'Harry revint à leur nouveau campement sans aucune nourriture, mis en fuite par des détraqueurs, Hermione, en lui enlevant le médaillon, ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de tout le monde. Ensuite, il parvenait de moins en moins à supporter ce pitoyable Ronald Weasley, qui embarqué dans la plus grande quête de ce siècle, ne pensait qu'à 2 choses, lui et son estomac. Et enfin, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible, et surtout, le manque d'informations sur leur prochaine destination le rendait complètement amorphe. Chose encore plus grave, Ronald s'était mis en tête de ne plus leur faire prononcer le mot Voldemort, mais ils devaient parler de Tu Sais Qui maintenant, et pour une raison inconnue, Jonathan sentait qu'il y avait une bonne raison à ce changement. Et ce fut presque avec dégout de lui-même qu'il dut appuyer cette mesure à des Hermione et Harry franchement étonnés que les deux autres tombent d'accords.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, il n'assista qu'à débats stériles et mauvaise volonté. Ils avaient tenté de déterminer un endroit pour les Horcruxes, mais les seules recherches qu'ils entreprirent touchaient l'orphelinat où avait vécu Tom Jedusor. Et à la place, un building flambant neuf s'élevait, renforçant ainsi la morosité, surtout que chacun campait sur ces positions. Hermione voulait commencer par l'orphelinat et ne voulait pas entendre parler de Poudlard. Harry pensait dur comme fer à Poudlard et savait déjà qu'ils ne trouveraient rien ici. En effet, ce petit bâtiment miteux, où Tom avait passé les pires années de sa vie, ne pouvait mériter l'honneur d'abriter un Horcruxe du grand Voldemort. Ron ne pensait qu'à manger, et lui-même ne supportait plus son état de faiblesse actuel. Leurs habituels changements d'emplacements n'étaient ainsi bercer que de non dit, et de discussions stériles sur Gregorovitch et le voleur. Il semblait ainsi que Voldemort attachait une importance capitale à cet homme, même si Hermione ne voulait pas entendre parler de ces visions et que Ron voulait plus de nouvelles sur les actions de Voldemort. Et il ne fut pas étonné, qu'un soir d'automne, la crise éclata.

Encore une fois, ils s'étaient arrêtés en rase campagne et Hermione avaient du leur préparer des poissons carbonisés qu'Harry venait de pêcher.

Ma mère, dit Ron, est capable de faire apparaitre de délicieux petits plats, tandis qu'il regardait avec dégout son assiette.

On aimerait savourer ce succulent repas Weasley, alors s'il te plait, mange en silence, tenta désespérément Jonathan, en sachant pertinemment que cela ne pouvait en rester là.

Eh, je ne t'ai pas…

Ca va Ron, ca va, l'interrompit Hermione alarmée, toute en se plaçant entre les deux, ta mère ne peut pas, la nourriture est la première exception à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose…

On peut savoir ce que ca veux dire, continua Ron qui la regardait maintenant avec des yeux sombres.

On ne peut pas faire apparaitre de la nourriture, on ne peut que la transformer, la…

C'est sur que je voudrais bien transformer ça, tandis qu'il touillait son poisson.

Ca va Ron, on a compris, on fait ce qu'on peut, tenta de calmer Harry qui avait manifestement envie de se reposer.

Si _monsieur_ n'est pas content, _il_ ira pécher, et _il _préparera le diner dit Hermione à présent furieuse.

Silence, j'entends quelqu'un dehors trancha Harry en se levant et en allant voir.

Effectivement, un groupe semblait s'être arrêté près de la cascade à une centaine de mètre de la tente, et ce fut avec gratitude qu'ils prirent les oreilles à rallonges que leur tendit Hermione.

Quelques secondes après, ils purent entendre la voix d'un homme au ton las :

Il devrait y avoir des saumons ici pourtant. Accio Saumon.

Il y eut des clapotements puis quelqu'un poussa un grognement approbateur et derrière, d'autres voix, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas semblaient commenter l'événement. Puis des flammes jaillirent, et de grands ombres passèrent entre le feu et la tente. Apparemment, les intrus s'étaient installés vers les limites du champ de protection. Un fumet de saumon s'éleva, tentateur pour des personnes qui mangeaient à la va vite, puis la voix parla de nouveaux.

Tenez, Gripsec, Gornuk.

Apparemment, le petit groupe contait quelques gobelins, et ils ne furent pas surpris de reconnaitre l'habituel ton rauque de la race gobeline.

Merci, dirent t'ils en Anglais.

Alors, cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes en fuite, vous ? demanda une nouvelle voix, mélodieuse et rassurante.

Six semaines, peut être sept. J'ai rencontré Gornuk et Gripsec il y a trois semaines, cela fait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie, répondit l'homme au ton las. Et toi, pourquoi est tu partis Ted ?

La discussion continua pendant une bonne demi-heure. Jonathan apprit ainsi que le dénommé Ted était le père de Tonks, de l'ordre du phénix, et qu'il était parti parce qu'il était un né-Moldu. Avec eux, Dean, un camarade de Poudlard, était dans la même situation, il avait refusé de se faire enregistrer. Mais surtout, il apprit que des élèves avaient tenté de voler l'épée de Gryffondor, mais que Rogue les en avait empêché, pour l'envoyer alors à Gringots. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les gobelins, c'est que l'épée qu'ils avaient reçu était fausse. Puis, il y eut un passage sur la Gazette qui continuait d'insulter Harry et le Chicaneur qui le défendait, mais déjà Jonathan n'écoutait plus. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose sur les lames fabriquées par des gobelins mais il n'arrivait plus à remettre la main dessus. Il ne put alors qu'acquiescer la proposition d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle proposa de demander au tableau de Phineas Nigellus, un aperçu de la situation, même si il fut étonné qu'elle y ait pensée à l'amener. Pourtant, à la fin de la conversation, Jonathan ne se sentit plus du tout fatigué, il se souvenait des lames de gobelins et de leurs propriétés. Elles passaient pour pouvoir détruire n'importe quoi, et l'histoire de Nigellus sur Dumbledore fendant une bague avec l'épée de Gryffondor ne fit que renforcer ce qu'il savait. L'épée pouvait DETRUIRE les Horcruxes. Et ce fut avec une joie communicative, qu'il se leva et commença à discuter avec Hermione et Harry des possibilités de cachette de la vraie épée, laissée dans un coin par Dumbledore. Pourtant, lorsqu'Harry demanda à Ron son avis, un froid retombât sur la tente.

Tiens, vous vous souvenez de mon existence ? dit-il

Quoi ?

Mais Jonathan devina immédiatement ce que voulait dire Ronald. Ce petit ricanement, et cet air faux, il l'avait déjà vu dans un miroir.

Continuez tous, il ne faudrait pas que le médiocre Ron vous embête.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ron, tu ne… tentas désespérément Hermione tandis que ses yeux commençaient à rougir.

Tu sais très bien Hermione, regarde les, les deux là, à discuter de choses qu'ils ne savent pas alors qu'ils sont persuadés de tout savoir.

Que je ne sais pas, que je ne sais pas répéta Harry, refusant manifestement de comprendre.

Allons Harry, tu vois bien où il veut en venir. On part chercher des objets cachés par un mage noir, et on ne mange pas à notre faim, et surtout, il n'y a pas de panneaux.

Silence toi ! hurla Ron, les traits déformés par la colère, puis se retournant vers Harry, on croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais, en fait tu ne sais rien, tu…

Alors c'est ça, le petit Ron à sa maman veut jouer aux héros, mais…

A cet instant, Ron lui fonça dessus, avec une envie manifeste de le frapper. Heureusement, il avait sortit sa baguette et il ne fut pas difficile de repousser Ron, sous les hurlements d'Hermione.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, mais va-t'en Ron, dépose l'Horcruxe, et va retrouver ta famille pour les protéger.

Manifestement, jamais Harry n'avait parlé avec un ton aussi méprisant, mais il en fallait plus à Ronald pour abandonner. Il déposa le médaillon, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

Tu viens avec moi ?

Je, oui, je reste, Ron, je ne peux pas partir parvint à dire Hermione complètement sous le choc, on avait dit qu'on…

D'accord, c'est lui que tu choisis. Je me souviendrais de tes discours lorsque tu me disais que tu en avais marre.

Et sur cette dernière réplique, il sortit, laissant Hermione à genoux en pleurs, Harry complètement dégouté de son meilleur ami, et Jonathan qui ne semblait pas surpris…


	5. La lacheté humaine et un départ espéré

Le lendemain matin, Jonathan constata avec surprise qu'il n'était pas le premier levé. Lorsqu'il descendit à 6 heures dans la cuisine profiter des habituels petits pains beurrés de Kreattur, il vit Hermione, déjà prête, en train de passer en revue le plan et des accessoires. Lançant un rapide bonjour, il alla directement se servir, constatant avec amusement l'état quasi hystérique de Granger, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué son arrivée.

Ce fut lorsque Ron et Harry descendirent enfin, qu'elle leva les yeux de son sac et qu'elle consentit enfin à lâcher un bonjour général. Lorsqu'enfin tout le monde eut fini avec le petit déjeuner et qu'ils eurent calmé Hermione, Jonathan et Harry se rendirent invisibles, Ron et Hermione prirent la cape d'invisibilité, et le petit groupe se dirigea dehors pour transplaner, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par les habituels mangemorts surveillants.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans une ruelle sombre, un endroit que Ron leur avait indiqué comme le point d'arrivé de beaucoup de transplanages. Finalement, après quelques sortilèges de stupéfixion, Hermione prit la place de Mafalda Hopkrik, Ron devint Reg Catermole, agent de la maintenance et Harry se transforma en un grand sorcier solidement bâtit, dont ils ignoraient le nom. Quant à Jonathan, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour neutraliser Hopper Perkins, petit cadre du tout nouveau bureau « Gestion du travail et des employés dans le ministère de la magie ». En clair, leurs membres avaient pour mission d'espionner leurs collègues et de coordonner les projets communs à plusieurs services, mais ils offraient l'immense avantage à Jonathan de pouvoir se déplacer presque partout dans le ministère sans trop susciter de questions. Après qu'Hermione est fait la distribution des jetons nécessaires à l'entrée dans le ministère de la magie, ils décidèrent d'entrer séparément, pour ainsi maximiser les chances qu'une personne parvienne à atteindre le bureau d'Ombrage.

Lorsque finalement ce fut son tour, Jonathan se dirigea vers le portique d'entrée, bondé de monde et inséra sa pièce pour rentrer. La première conclusion qui sauta à ces yeux, fut que les robes vertes, membres du nouveau bureau, semblaient occupés une place centrale dans le nouveau régime, tandis qu'il voyait de nombreux employés le regarder avec envie, certains avec dégout, et les autres avec cette lueur malsaine qui indique qu'ils sont prêt à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Il entra dans une cabine, mis ses pieds dans la cuvette et tira la chasse.

Après s'être remis correctement, il s'autorisa un rapide instant d'inspection pour faire un premier bilan de la situation. Si il ne parvenait à distinguer les membres du petit groupe parmi la foule, il vit sans difficulté se dégager au milieu de l'atrium, une immense statue représentant deux sorciers assis sur un immense trône, soutenu par une masse doré, avec inscrit en gros, LA MAGIE EST PUISSANTE. Si cette première impression le fit sourire, il le ravala lorsqu'il parvint à distinguer ce qui soutenait les sorciers. Des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, nues, contrastant ainsi avec les riches vêtements des sorciers, semblaient souffrir pour maintenir le trône en place. Si cette scène n'était qu'immortalisée par une statue, Jonathan ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégout, faisant remonter à la surface son sentiment habituel envers les œuvres de son père, le fait qu'il cautionnait certaines idées, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi un garçon aussi brillant que Tom Jedusor n'avait pas essayé de devenir haut fonctionnaire au ministère. Il pensa quelques secondes à sa vie si son père avait embrassé la carrière ministérielle, mais il fut tiré de ses pensés par un petit individu qui manifestement l'attendait depuis longtemps.

- Bonjour Perkins, j'espère que vous vous souvenez de moi, Harkley du département des usages abusifs de la magie.

- Bien sûr, que croyez-vous ? lança Jonathan d'un ton méprisant et ennuyé, après s'être accordé le loisir de chercher rapidement dans les pensées de Harkley l'objet de sa demande, objet qui apparaissait très nettement et sans effort, comme si il avait passé son temps à ruminer ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.

- Oui, excusez moi, c'est juste que vous êtes si occupés, vous les…, tenta de se racheter le petit employé, à présent tout penaud.

- Effectivement, nous sommes très pressés, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages. Concernant votre « signalement » de dysfonctionnements dans votre service, une enquête a été lancé. Et je suis sûr que nous saurons nous souvenir de ceux qui ont signalé le camouflage d'actes magiques de la part de Né-Moldus ou de traitres, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

- Je ne faisais que mon devoir, monsieur, signala le dénommé Harkley, dont la rougeur naissante signalait le contraire.

- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, des affaires urgentes.

- Bien sûr monsieur, passez une bonne journée monsieur.

Tandis que le petit homme partait, Jonathan dut se retenir de ne pas lui jeter une puissante malédiction, en voyant tous ces lâches qui ne voyait dans le nouveau régime, non pas un accomplissement de leurs idées mais un simple moyen d'avancement. Comme il le pensait,si ils voulaient régler leurs comptes avec d'autres, qu'ils le fassent eux mêmes. Puis il se souvint qu'il devait assurer la surveillance de l'opération, et il se dirigea vers une file d'attente pour prendre un ascenseur. Alors que son ascenseur s'arrêtait enfin au troisième étage, Jonathan se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau afin de commencer à forcer les différents enchantements du ministère. Lorsqu'Hermione et lui avaient travaillé dessus, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que des sortilèges de détection un peu améliorés jetés sur le groupe, couplés avec des sortilèges pour dissimuler l'intrusion, suffiraient à Jonathan pour avoir des informations précises sur les gens environnants, ainsi que sur les locaux. Au square Grimmaurd, ils avaient étudié un journal provenant de la famille de Jonathan, où l'un de ses ancêtres décrivait sa tentative d'espionnage de toute une école. Il avait décrit les nombreux enchantements qu'il avait employés, mais c'était surtout les dernières notes qui les avaient particulièrement intéressés. Si obtenir des informations sur des personnes proches des cibles des sortilèges, était facile, il recommandait la plus grande prudence pour les lieux tels des bureaux ou des salles de classes. Apparemment, situé trop loin des cibles, les sorts qu'ils avaient décris pouvaient engendrer des perturbations dans les pièces, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter ses occupants.

Fort de toutes ces informations, et après avoir pris toutes ces précautions, Jonathan se mit à chercher Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus au point. Ronald Weasley était au niveau 2, dans un bureau, Harry Potter était comme prévu au niveau 1, se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Ombrage, mais Hermione Granger prenait la route des salles de jugements un peu plus loin. Ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qui arrivait, il décida de se focaliser sur Harry. Apparemment, cela se déroulait bien pour lui, il venait de pénétrer dans le bureau et il commençait ses recherches. Soucieux du bon succès de l'opération, Jonathan approfondit sa perception sur la pièce à coté, mais il ne ressentit aucune alerte chez les 12 personnes, juste un profond sentiment d'étonnement. Pourtant, une nouvelle personne venait d'apparaitre dans son champ de vue, et, en si intéressant un peu plus, il vit avec horreur le ministre de la magie Thicknesse qui voulait apparemment se rendre dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Passant rapidement un message mental à Harry lui signalant l'intrus, il resta en place pour suivre la scène. Avec un profond soulagement, il sentit Harry sortir de la pièce, et se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Lorsqu'il lui apprit que le médaillon ne se trouvait pas dans le bureau, Jonathan lui signala que Ron était tout près, et qu'ensemble, ils devaient se diriger vers Hermione. Après avoir analysé la situation d'Hermione, il lui confirma qu'Ombrage se trouvait bien à ses cotés, et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle portait ce fichu médaillon. Finalement, lorsqu'il revint sur les garçons, Ron était de nouveau reparti vers le bureau du fonctionnaire, tandis que Harry venait de se débarrasser de Mr Weasley, et se dirigeait vers les salles d'audiences. Cependant, lorsqu'il approcha de la salle, Jonathan ressentit un mal de tête s'installer, et qui allait en s'intensifiant. Il en parla à Harry, qui lui signala la présence des détraqueurs, puis celui-ci lui dit de ne pas chercher à le suivre et rester en attente ou de surveiller Ron. Ce fut avec un profond regret qu'il laissa Harry seul, mais ce fut avec un léger sentiment d'inutilité qu'il fixa son conscience sur Weasley. Apparemment, il venait de solutionner son problème, et il se dirigeait vers un ascenseur. L'ayant mis au courant, il lui conseilla d'attendre dans l'Atrium, et de lui signaler tout comportement suspect. Tandis qu'il restait quelques minutes en attente, il se mit à détester cette situation et ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il sentit que Ron avait besoin de lui. Après s'être focalisé sur lui, il comprit avec horreur, qu'Harry avait enlevé l'œil de surveillance du bureau d'Ombrage, et que le ministère commençait à s'alerter. Il ordonna à Ron de rester dans le coin et de faire ce qu'il pouvait, puis il se força à revenir sur les 2 autres. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il ne sentit plus l'aura des détraqueurs, mais un sentiment de peur chez une vingtaine de personnes et une sourde résolution chez Harry. Le prévenant de la situation, il lui dit de faire au plus vite, et annonça qu'il mettait fin à tous ses sortilèges pour partir aussi. Lorsqu'il sortit de son état second, il ressentit une profonde fatigue, et constata avec horreur qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas recourir à ses sorts les plus puissants. Se sentant complètement démuni, mais désireux de sauver sa peau, il sortit de son bureau, puis s'étant assuré que personne ne rodait dans les couloirs, il se dirigea en courant vers l'Atrium. Lorsqu'enfin il y parvint, il vit une foule de sorciers qui commençait à verrouiller les issues, tandis que Ron essayait tant bien que mal de discuter avec l'un deux. Sentant que Harry n'était plus très loin, il lança un tonitruant STOP qui résonna dans toute la salle. Il se dirigea vers celui qui restait au milieu et qui semblait être le chef.

- Peut on savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- Je, on nous a ordonné de boucher les sorties, des… tenta maladroitement l'homme.

Voyant que son déguisement semblait avoir une certaine autorité, il décida d'en profiter.

- Et comment je fais avec mes Nés-Moldus ? On vient à l'instant d'ordonner de le mener à Azkaban, et je n'ai pas envie de passer une heure de plus avec cette pourriture. Alors, vous les attendez et vous ferez votre travail après.

- Mais, c'est un ordre de…

Ce fut à ce moment que, sortant de l'une des issues, déboucha une vingtaine de personnes, menées par Harry et Hermione.

- Venez tous ici les Nés-Moldus avec votre escorte, hurla t'il en direction de Harry. Puis s'adressant au sorcier chargé de verrouiller les entrées, vous voyez, les voila, on fait ça vite, vous faites votre travail après, et je m'assurerais de ne pas l'oublier.

- Bon, d'accord, allez y, on les laisse passer les gars, ordonna t'il à ses hommes.

Impressionné par la chance qu'ils avaient eu jusque là, ce fut avec une immense surprise qu'il vit tout le monde commencer à prendre les sorties restantes, et pourtant, lorsque Yaxley, un mangemort, hurla qu'ils organisaient une fuite de sang de bourbe, il fut presque satisfait de retrouver son habituel poisse. Tout alla très vite, il vit les derniers Né-Moldus se précipiter vers les sorties encore utilisables, la lame d'Harry sortir de son fourreau pour poignarder le fonctionnaire qui avait tenté de le saisir, et quant à lui, il eut juste le temps de tenter de stupéfixer Yaxley avant qu'Hermione et Ron les saisissent pour sortir. Il n'opposa d'ailleurs pas de résistance, puisque le sortilège qu'il avait lancé l'avait complètement vidé, et en sortant de la cuvette, il demanda à Harry de l'aider, car il ne serait pas capable de transplaner seul, comme il ne fut pas capable, comme les 3 autres de voir Yaxley saisir Hermione avant qu'ils ne transplanent et qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Lorsqu'enfin il se réveilla, l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, lui fut totalement inconnu. Il était allongé sur un lit de camp, sous ce qu'il identifia être une tente de sorcier. Malgré la forte odeur de chat, l'intérieur respirait la quiétude, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione arriver.

- Il est réveillé, lança t'elle aux autres, puis se penchant vers lui, ca va mieux ?

- Plus ou moins, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

- Yaxley nous a suivi, il est au courant pour le square Grimmaurd, fidelitas ne le protégera plus. Je nous ai alors conduit dans le premier endroit qui me passer par la tête…

- Une tente, lança t'il perplexe, tandis que son mal de tête revenait.

- Non, rigola t'elle, on est dans le bois de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cette tente appartient à un collègue de Mr Weasley, on l'a monté en attendant que tu te réveilles.

- Alors, le serpent est plus solide qu'il en a l'air ?

- Va mourir Potter, j'ai le pire mal de tête de ma vie, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter tes sarcasmes bien longtemps.

- Ouais, mais t'a plus rien pour me faire payer…

- Et l'Horcruxe, rappela Jonathan, préférant ignorer la réflexion.

- Il est là, tiens, dit Ron tout en lui montrant le médaillon.

Lorsque Jonathan se saisit du médaillon, il ressentit une envie profonde, une envie qui vivait avec lui, mais qu'il n'avait que rarement écoutée. Il voulut les rabrouer, leur reprocher ce demi échec, et surtout il ressentait une profonde haine pour Granger, qui n'avait pas sut repousser Yaxley. Son combat intérieur devait être évident, puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réflexion à Hermione, Harry lui saisit immédiatement le médaillon et lui administra une claque. Malgré l'air un peu choqué des 2 autres, Jonathan parut soulagé de la tournure des événements.

- Je préfère ne pas le prendre, d'ailleurs, il ne faut pas que je le prenne.

- Pourquoi, lança naïvement Ron

- Cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs préféra répondre Jonathan

Apparemment, ils avaient déjà essayé d'ouvrir le médaillon, mais celui était resté clos. Pourtant, un autre problème venait d'apparaître. Avec la fuite de la maison, ils n'avaient sur eux aucune nourriture, et lorsqu'Hermione leur ramena une poêle de champignons qu'elle venait de cueillir, les 3 garçons ne purent réprimer un sentiment de dégout. Finalement, après ce modeste repas, ils décidèrent d'établir un tour de garde, en excluant pour le moment Jonathan, presque incapable de tenir sa fourchette lui-même. Mais pendant la nuit, ce fut Harry qui le réveilla avec ses hurlements stridents. Lorsque celui-ci fut en mesure de parler, il leur expliqua que Voldemort avait trouvé Gregorovitch, et que l'objet qu'il cherchait avait été dérobé par un jeune homme blond au marchant de baguette. Ce fut sur ces paroles, qu'Hermione le remplaça pour la garde, et les garçons allèrent se coucher, méditant sur cette nouvelle lubie de Voldemort.

Le lendemain fut sûrement l'une des journées les plus consternantes de Jonathan. Il apprit de nombreuses choses, mais aucune ne lui parurent satisfaisantes. La première fut que lorsqu'ils durent déménager à 7 heures du matin, heure qu'il trouva horriblement tôt. Ensuite, lorsque quelqu'un portait l'Horcruxe, ses capacités magiques étaient fortement diminuées. Le fait fut démontré lorsqu'Harry revint à leur nouveau campement sans aucune nourriture, mis en fuite par des détraqueurs, Hermione, en lui enlevant le médaillon, ne fit que confirmer les soupçons de tout le monde. Ensuite, il parvenait de moins en moins à supporter ce pitoyable Ronald Weasley, qui embarqué dans la plus grande quête de ce siècle, ne pensait qu'à 2 choses, lui et son estomac. Et enfin, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible, et surtout, le manque d'informations sur leur prochaine destination le rendait complètement amorphe. Chose encore plus grave, Ronald s'était mis en tête de ne plus leur faire prononcer le mot Voldemort, mais ils devaient parler de Tu Sais Qui maintenant, et pour une raison inconnue, Jonathan sentait qu'il y avait une bonne raison à ce changement. Et ce fut presque avec dégout de lui-même qu'il dut appuyer cette mesure à des Hermione et Harry franchement étonnés que les deux autres tombent d'accords.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, il n'assista qu'à débats stériles et mauvaise volonté. Ils avaient tenté de déterminer un endroit pour les Horcruxes, mais les seules recherches qu'ils entreprirent touchaient l'orphelinat où avait vécu Tom Jedusor. Et à la place, un building flambant neuf s'élevait, renforçant ainsi la morosité, surtout que chacun campait sur ces positions. Hermione voulait commencer par l'orphelinat et ne voulait pas entendre parler de Poudlard. Harry pensait dur comme fer à Poudlard et savait déjà qu'ils ne trouveraient rien ici. En effet, ce petit bâtiment miteux, où Tom avait passé les pires années de sa vie, ne pouvait mériter l'honneur d'abriter un Horcruxe du grand Voldemort. Ron ne pensait qu'à manger, et lui-même ne supportait plus son état de faiblesse actuel. Leurs habituels changements d'emplacements n'étaient ainsi bercer que de non dit, et de discussions stériles sur Gregorovitch et le voleur. Il semblait ainsi que Voldemort attachait une importance capitale à cet homme, même si Hermione ne voulait pas entendre parler de ces visions et que Ron voulait plus de nouvelles sur les actions de Voldemort. Et il ne fut pas étonné, qu'un soir d'automne, la crise éclata.

Encore une fois, ils s'étaient arrêtés en rase campagne et Hermione avaient du leur préparer des poissons carbonisés qu'Harry venait de pêcher.

- Ma mère, dit Ron, est capable de faire apparaitre de délicieux petits plats, tandis qu'il regardait avec dégout son assiette.

- On aimerait savourer ce succulent repas Weasley, alors s'il te plait, mange en silence, tenta désespérément Jonathan, en sachant pertinemment que cela ne pouvait en rester là.

- Eh, je ne t'ai pas…

- Ca va Ron, ca va, l'interrompit Hermione alarmée, toute en se plaçant entre les deux, ta mère ne peut pas, la nourriture est la première exception à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose…

- On peut savoir ce que ca veux dire, continua Ron qui la regardait maintenant avec des yeux sombres.

- On ne peut pas faire apparaitre de la nourriture, on ne peut que la transformer, la…

- C'est sur que je voudrais bien transformer ça, tandis qu'il touillait son poisson.

- Ca va Ron, on a compris, on fait ce qu'on peut, tenta de calmer Harry qui avait manifestement envie de se reposer.

- Si _monsieur_ n'est pas content, _il_ ira pécher, et _il _préparera le diner dit Hermione à présent furieuse.

- Silence, j'entends quelqu'un dehors trancha Harry en se levant et en allant voir.

Effectivement, un groupe semblait s'être arrêté près de la cascade à une centaine de mètre de la tente, et ce fut avec gratitude qu'ils prirent les oreilles à rallonges que leur tendit Hermione.

Quelques secondes après, ils purent entendre la voix d'un homme au ton las :

- Il devrait y avoir des saumons ici pourtant. Accio Saumon.

Il y eut des clapotements puis quelqu'un poussa un grognement approbateur et derrière, d'autres voix, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas semblaient commenter l'événement. Puis des flammes jaillirent, et de grands ombres passèrent entre le feu et la tente. Apparemment, les intrus s'étaient installés vers les limites du champ de protection. Un fumet de saumon s'éleva, tentateur pour des personnes qui mangeaient à la va vite, puis la voix parla de nouveaux.

- Tenez, Gripsec, Gornuk.

Apparemment, le petit groupe contait quelques gobelins, et ils ne furent pas surpris de reconnaitre l'habituel ton rauque de la race gobeline.

- Merci, dirent t'ils en Anglais.

- Alors, cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes en fuite, vous ? demanda une nouvelle voix, mélodieuse et rassurante.

- Six semaines, peut être sept. J'ai rencontré Gornuk et Gripsec il y a trois semaines, cela fait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie, répondit l'homme au ton las. Et toi, pourquoi est tu partis Ted ?

La discussion continua pendant une bonne demi-heure. Jonathan apprit ainsi que le dénommé Ted était le père de Tonks, de l'ordre du phénix, et qu'il était parti parce qu'il était un né-Moldu. Avec eux, Dean, un camarade de Poudlard, était dans la même situation, il avait refusé de se faire enregistrer. Mais surtout, il apprit que des élèves avaient tenté de voler l'épée de Gryffondor, mais que Rogue les en avait empêché, pour l'envoyer alors à Gringots. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les gobelins, c'est que l'épée qu'ils avaient reçu était fausse. Puis, il y eut un passage sur la Gazette qui continuait d'insulter Harry et le Chicaneur qui le défendait, mais déjà Jonathan n'écoutait plus. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose sur les lames fabriquées par des gobelins mais il n'arrivait plus à remettre la main dessus. Il ne put alors qu'acquiescer la proposition d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle proposa de demander au tableau de Phineas Nigellus, un aperçu de la situation, même si il fut étonné qu'elle y ait pensée à l'amener. Pourtant, à la fin de la conversation, Jonathan ne se sentit plus du tout fatigué, il se souvenait des lames de gobelins et de leurs propriétés. Elles passaient pour pouvoir détruire n'importe quoi, et l'histoire de Nigellus sur Dumbledore fendant une bague avec l'épée de Gryffondor ne fit que renforcer ce qu'il savait. L'épée pouvait DETRUIRE les Horcruxes. Et ce fut avec une joie communicative, qu'il se leva et commença à discuter avec Hermione et Harry des possibilités de cachette de la vraie épée, laissée dans un coin par Dumbledore. Pourtant, lorsqu'Harry demanda à Ron son avis, un froid retombât sur la tente.

- Tiens, vous vous souvenez de mon existence ? dit-il

- Quoi ?

Mais Jonathan devina immédiatement ce que voulait dire Ronald. Ce petit ricanement, et cet air faux, il l'avait déjà vu dans son miroir.

- Continuez tous, il ne faudrait pas que le médiocre Ron vous embête.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ron, tu ne… tentas désespérément Hermione tandis que ses yeux commençaient à rougir.

- Tu sais très bien Hermione, regarde les, les deux là, à discuter de choses qu'ils ne savent pas alors qu'ils sont persuadés de tout savoir.

- Que je ne sais pas, que je ne sais pas répéta Harry, refusant manifestement de comprendre.

- Allons Harry, tu vois bien où il veut en venir. On part chercher des objets cachés par un mage noir, et on ne mange pas à notre faim, et surtout, il n'y a pas de panneaux.

- Silence toi ! hurla Ron, les traits déformés par la colère, puis se retournant vers Harry, on croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais, en fait tu ne sais rien, tu…

- Alors c'est ça, le petit Ron à sa maman veut jouer aux héros, mais…

A cet instant, Ron lui fonça dessus, avec une envie manifeste de le frapper. Heureusement, il avait sortit sa baguette et il ne fut pas difficile de repousser Ron, sous les hurlements d'Hermione.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, mais va-t'en Ron, dépose l'Horcruxe, et va retrouver ta famille pour les protéger.

Manifestement, jamais Harry n'avait parlé avec un ton aussi méprisant, mais il en fallait plus à Ronald pour abandonner. Il déposa le médaillon, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Je, non..., oui, je reste, Ron, je ne peux pas partir parvint à dire Hermione complètement sous le choc, on avait dit qu'on…

- D'accord, c'est lui que tu choisis. Je me souviendrais de tes discours lorsque tu me disais que tu en avais marre.

Et sur cette dernière réplique, il sortit, laissant Hermione à genoux en pleurs, Harry complètement dégouté de son meilleur ami, et Jonathan qui ne semblait pas surpris…


	6. une rencontre et un échec

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre de fait. Désolé pour le retard, normalement, je me force à rester sur le rythme un chapitre par semaine, mais là, j'ai eu d'énormes soucis avec Orange pour mon accès Internet. Il a fallu que je râle à des techniciens qui venaient installer une ligne dans l'entreprise où je travaille pour qu'enfin ils me reconnectent…

Comme je l'avais annoncé au début, je suis ouvert à toutes les critiques, mais apparemment, vu le nombre de rewiews, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à dire, et comme dit la bonne vieil expression, « qui ne dit rien, consent ». Donc, surtout n'hésitez pas, ca me prouvera au moins que je n'écris pas que pour mon plaisir personnel… Merci à tous.

Sinon, durant cette panne, j'en ai profité pour relire les chapitres précédents et modifier certaines phrases ou fautes d'orthographes. Je ne garantit rien, mais ça devrait être lisible maintenant.

Au fait, pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions sur la petitesse de cette fic (si, si, je suis le premier dans ce cas), je n'ai repris le tome 7 que pour poser mes personnages, je n'avais pas envie de commencer une fic 15 après en expliquant tout ça en trois lignes.

Lorsque Jonathan se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut la couchette vide de Weasley. Ainsi, la seule personne inutile du groupe venait enfin de le quitter. Malgré la joie qui accompagnait cette nouvelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère pointe de regret sur son attitude de la veille. Il l'avait laissé partir comme ça, comme une fleur, en conservant tous ses souvenirs et sans aucune garantis qu'il n'allait pas aller les dénoncer. Plus il y repensait, et plus il se disait qu'il aurait du lancer au moins une amnésie sur cet incapable traitre roux. Mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione affairée dans la cuisine, les yeux rougis, larmes ou manque de sommeil se demanda t'il, il préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, conscient qu'évoquer la torture de Ronald Weasley, n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen de réaffirmer une cohésion de groupe déjà mise à mal…

Ainsi, il avala avec silence son petit déjeuner, priant quand même pour que la prochaine fois, Granger ne laisse pas les maigres tranches de pain bruler…, et il alla ramasser ses quelques affaires. Lorsqu'enfin, ils sortirent de la tente et commencèrent à lever les protections et à ranger le matériel, il la vit jeter de nombreux regards aux alentours, et décida de se charger lui-même de toute l'intendance, car la jeune fille semblait bien décider à rester sous la pluie pour attendre son ami. Finalement, une heure après l'heure prévue, ils se donnèrent la main et transplanèrent enfin. Complètement miné par le moral au plus bas de ses deux comparses, Jonathan les laissa réaliser la situation, tandis que lui, bien décidé à ne plus manger des produits naturels douteux, se dirigea vers le village moldu le plus proche afin de grapiller quelque nourriture.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le cas Weasley semblait peu à peu s'éloigner, même si Hermione affichait toujours une mine d'enterrement de temps en temps. Le problème, c'était que cette morosité était contagieuse, et que, même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre, certaines doléances de Weasley avaient un certain fondement. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient récupéré le médaillon, ils n'avaient pas plus avancé. Le médaillon restait imperméable à toute tentative de destruction, même avec la magelame qui n'avait apparemment pas été conçu pour lutter contre la magie noire, et les autres Hoxcruxes et l'épée restaient introuvables. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, si jamais il avait trouvé quelque chose, avait emporté ses secrets dans sa tombe, et Jonathan sentait que cela commençait à exaspérer Harry. Ainsi, après avoir passé une majeure partie des soirées de Novembre à élaborer de pitoyables hypothèses, Décembre s'annonçait comme le mois de Phineas Niggelus, puisque, lassée par des conversations stériles, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de le laisser sortir de son sac, déposant ainsi le tableau sur une chaise, pendant que les uns et les autres essayaient d'en savoir le plus possible sur la situation de l'école, ou sur la localisation du petit groupe. Ainsi, à l'approche de Noël, ils avaient appris que Severus Rogue, nouveau directeur de Poudlard, devait faire face à des continuelles rébellions d'élèves, même si il avait tenté tant bien que mal de restaurer l'ordre par une remise au gout du jour des décrets d'Ombrage.

Et ce fut lors de l'une de ces soirées sans importance, qu'Hermione, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil en train de lire _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ anima la soirée.

- Au fait, Jonathan, tu n'aurais jamais vu ce symbole, dit elle en montrant le haut d'une page.

Un peu dubitatif, il prit le livre, encore un objet inutile de Dumbledore, se dit' il, et regarda le fameux symbole. Ce qu'il vit l'interloqua, mais ce fut Harry qui exprima sa pensée :

- C'est la marque de Grindelwald.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Harry a raison, elle est assez connue en Europe de l'est, et je peux te certifier qu'il s'agit de sa marque. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est dans un livre pour enfants…

Ils restèrent ainsi bloqués pendant quelques secondes, contemplant cette gravure sur un livre de contes, puis finalement, Harry rompit le silence.

- Ecoutez, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je veux aller à Godric's Hallow.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, laissa échapper Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées. Cela risque d'être dangereux, mais on devrait y aller.

- Tu es sérieuse, demanda Harry, étonné, je croyais que tu pensais que l'on pourrait nous attendre là bas ?

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai réfléchi depuis, et je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Eclaire nous Granger, parce que là, franchement, on ne te suit pas, dit Jonathan tout en remarquant qu'Harry semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

- Je vais finir par croire que je suis la seule à réfléchir un peu ici, l'épée, l'épée de Gryffondor, je suis certaine que Dumbledore l'a laissé là bas, il savait que l'on y penserait.

Pendant qu'il laissait les deux autres discuter sur le village et sur le plan à mettre en place, Jonathan faisait le point sur cette décision pour le moins surprenante. Apparemment, Granger semblait persuader de ses arguments, et il se doutait bien que Potter voulait voir la tombe de ses parents. Mais, lui, qu'irait 'il faire là bas, surtout qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de moyen pour détruire les Horcruxes…

Finalement, lorsqu'Hermione parla de recourir à nouveau au polynectar, il prit sa décision :

- Je ne viens pas.

- Quoi ! Mais nous allons avoir besoin de toi, nous ne savons pas ce qui peut

- Pas besoin, tu auras Potter avec toi pour te protéger. Et puis, comme qui dirait, mieux vaut éviter de réunir tous ses œufs dans le même panier, si il arrivait malheur à un groupe, l'autre pourrait venir le chercher.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps, lança Hermione d'un air où le soupçon n'était qu'à peine dissimulé.

- Cela fait un moment que je veux m'introduire chez Barrow et Beurk, je trouverais peut être un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes chez eux, voir même l'un d'entre eux.

- Je suis d'accord, Hermione et moi pourront nous débrouiller seuls, et comme ça, nous n'aurons pas à y retourner après.

- Mais co… comment ferons nous pour rester en contact ? interrogea Hermione, cherchant manifestement un moyen de faire chuter ce plan.

- Un sortilège assez simple, mais plutôt archaïque, dit le sortilège du message. Harry sait le lancer, il suffira que je sois prêt à le réceptionner, et nous pourrons parler dans un périmètre de 500 km comme si nous étions à coté. Surtout que personnellement, il va me falloir du temps pour pouvoir pénétrer les défenses de Barrow sans me faire remarquer. Donc, pendant quelques temps, ce sera plus simple que nous soyons séparés, je pourrais ainsi travailler au calme et vous ferez ce que vous avez à faire.

- Je suis d'accord, et puis on restera en contact, donc si vraiment il y avait un souci, l'autre pourrait venir aider.

- Bon, d'accord, je suis en minorité, mais je persiste à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, et…

- Bah, nous verrons bien après, l'interrompit Jonathan, pour le moment, allons faire notre dernier repas ensemble, je pars pour le chemin de traverse demain matin.

Après les exploits du ministère, Jonathan se doutait que son père avait été mis au courant que Potter était accompagné par une personne supplémentaire, et il y avait de grandes chances qu'en fouillant un peu, il réalise qui était derrière tout ça. Pour cette raison et quelques autres, il décida de ne pas louer de chambre au Chaudron baveur, et il se mit en quête d'un hôtel moldu qui pourrait l'accueillir quelques temps. A la fin de la journée, étalé sur son lit, Jonathan se disait qu'il venait de connaitre la pire journée de son existence. Malgré les conseils d'Hermione pour se fondre dans la société Londonienne et les livres Sterlings qu'il s'était procuré en Russie, il lui avait fallu une heure pour se retrouver dans le quartier du pub sorcier, et il avait encore mis une heure à planifier un speech tout près pour supporter des éventuelles questions. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se ridiculiser devant une grande partie du personnel de l'hôtel, qui devait le prendre pour un fou ou un ahuri. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça… Lors du diner organisé dans une grande salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée, il avait du subir les multiples doléances de ses voisins de table, allant du papy qui passait son temps à critiquer la jeunesse, aux serveurs qui manifestement n'appréciaient pas leur boulot et le faisaient sentir aux clients, pour finir par le supporter primaire d'une équipe de « Football », appelé « Arsenal », qui voulait connaitre son équipe favorite et qui devant son manque de réaction, lui assenait les plus beaux moments de sa vie de supporter. Seul oasis dans ce désert, une jeune femme enceinte, manifestement a peine plus âgée que lui, et qui semblait tout autant s'ennuyer. Ainsi, il ne fut pas étonné, lorsqu'un soir, celle-ci s'assit à sa table et chercha à entamer une conversation un tantinet structurée.

Entre deux soupes de supermarché, il apprit alors qu'elle s'appelait Megan Swift, qu'elle avait 19 ans, et qu'elle venait d'arriver à Londres l'année passée. Ne voulant pas passer ses dîners à se demander s'il devait massacrer toute la pièce, il essaya de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il venait de Russie, mais elle eut la délicatesse de paraître compatissante lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il cherchait sa mère en Angleterre. Les jours passant, il se mit à apprécier ses petites conversations, véritables moments de plaisirs volés durant des journées harassantes. Car pourtant, du travail, il en avait. Obligé de se rendre chaque matin au Chaudron Baveur sous le couvert de l'invisibilité et quelques autres sortilèges de protections, il avait vite déchanté devant la complexité des protections appliquées à la boutique. Barrow savait que ses objets contenaient des parcelles de magie noire, et il entendait bien l'utiliser pour les protéger. Ainsi, jour après jour, il travaillait minutieusement, petit à petit pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais se doutant bien qu'il n'aurait pas fini avant plusieurs semaines.

Il ne préféra pas le cacher à Harry, et fut profondément soulagé lorsqu'il apprit qu'Harry et Hermione avait pu échapper au piège tendu par Voldemort à Godric's Hallow. Il déplorait la destruction de la baguette de phénix, mais rappela à Harry que lorsque Voldemort avait voulu changer de baguette pour le tuer, la tentative s'était révélée infructueuse. Puis, lors du contact suivant, il lui apprit que Ron était revenu, il lui raconta l'histoire de la biche patronus qui les avaient menés à l'épée, aboutissant ainsi à la destruction du médaillon. Profondément remonté par ses bonnes nouvelles, Harry lui apprit qui comptaient rendre visite au père de Luna, afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la marque sur le livre de Beedle le Barde. Jonathan approuva l'initiative, annonçant de son coté que ces démarches avançaient bien et qu'ils seraient à nouveau réunis. Avant de clore la conversation, il le mit au courant des mises en garde de Ronald. Apparemment, le nom de Voldemort avait été placé sous tabou, quiconque le prononçait pouvait s'attendre à voir débarquer une escouade de mangemorts peu après.

Ainsi, le lendemain soir, en rentrant de ces habituelles sorties, il se sentait enfin heureux, sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes, ils avaient à nouveau un plan de route et quant à lui, il pourrait dès le lendemain pénétrer dans la boutique de Barrow et Beurk, et ses habituels sauts d'humeurs semblaient s'être envolés. Même le retour de Ronald Weasley ne parvenait pas à éteindre ce sentiment de réussite, le fait étant qu'ils touchaient enfin au but et que le dénouement était proche. Aussi, au repas, il annonça à sa nouvelle amie qu'il allait partir le lendemain, et la moue qu'elle fit à cette nouvelle suffit à lui ôter ce sentiment d'allégresse.

- Oh, alors tu pars, je…

- Oui, il faut vraiment que je parte, finit 'il par dire après avoir contemplé ce visage anéanti, ils ont trouvé des nouvelles de ma mère, je vais enfin connaître mon passé, je…

- C'est bien, je suis sincèrement très contente pour toi.

Et ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant quelques secondes, à se chercher, puis à se fuir des yeux. Jonanthan avait le sentiment qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi.

- En tout cas, j'ai vraiment été très heureuse durant ces trois semaines, j'avais oublié à quel point la compagnie d'un homme pouvait être agréable, lâcha t'elle en se levant. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Et enfin les rouages s'enclenchèrent. Le fait qu'elle semblait toujours sur la défensive, qu'elle n'avait jamais de visite et surtout, qu'elle était enceinte. Au moment où il voulu se lever pour la retenir, même si il savait pertinemment que sa décision tenait du n'importe quoi, une puissante douleur le saisit à l'intérieur de sa tête.

- CE N'EST QU'UNE MOINS QUE RIEN, vas y, frappe la, TUE LA !

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir et se plier sous l'effet de la douleur, et ce fut complètement nauséeux qu'il courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, pour tenter au mieux de surpasser la crise.

Le lendemain soir, lorsqu'il demanda à la « réception » des nouvelles de Megan, on lui répondit que la jeune fille était partie tôt ce matin, et elle avait rendu sa clé. Ce fut donc peiné et malade qu'il se rendit ce matin sur le chemin de traverse, ne comprenant pas comment la veille, il avait pu être heureux. Pourtant bien résolu à finir son travail, il se dirigea vers l'allée des embrumes, passant une nouvelle fois sur le fameux chemin de traverse, transformé maintenant en une véritable rue d'une république communiste, des affiches vantant le régime partout et des indigents à tout coin de rue. Après s'être remis à niveau, il mit en place ses derniers sortilèges, et constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait pénétrer chez Barrow et Beurk en paix. Pourtant, au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Voldemort n'avait jamais caché le moindre Horcruxe ici, mais il fit quand même l'acquisition de quelques pièces intéressantes. Outre un livre apparemment antique, traitant de la destruction d'Inféris, il remarqua aussi un ouvrage sur l'art de la Légilimencie, poussée au paroxysme par la magie noire, et, rareté parmi les raretés, une bague catalyseur, qui servait à contenir de l'énergie pour ensuite pouvoir l'utiliser dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Léger défaut, pour se recharger, la bague aspirait une partie de l'essence vitale des personnes tuées grâce à des sorts de magie noire. Se promettant de ne l'utiliser uniquement contre les mangemorts, il rafla son maigre butin, ainsi qu'une petite dose de FeuDeymon, élément qu'il pensait assez puissant pour détruire un Horcruxe. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à quitter la boutique, il ressentit un poids supplémentaire sur sa hanche, et il s'aperçut de la présence de la magelame de Potter. Se doutant qu'elle n'était pas arrivée ici pour rien, il lança rapidement quelques sorts d'améliorations, tel le charme de rapidité, puis toucha la lame. Tel un portoloin, il sentit que la lame le transportait près de son propriétaire, pourtant, contrairement à un portoloin, une douleur le traversa au moment où il se sentait arrivé, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il tenta de se ressaisir le plus rapidement possible, mais au moment où il sentit la douleur s'estomper, il entendit ces mots terribles :

- Exceliere ! Et ce fut le néant.

- HERMIONE, HERMIONE !

Bien qu'il se soit entrainé toute sa vie à subir et contrecarrer de puissants sortilèges, la version que l'on venait de lui lançer l'avait complètement mis hors service. Il ne voyait toujours rien et ne sentait aucun de ses membres. Tout juste si il entendait hurler, puis discuter à coté de lui, des voix qu'il parvint à identifier comme celles de Weasley et Potter. S'apercevant qu'il était réveillé, Harry se dirigea vers lui et tenta de lui parler, paroles qu'il ne saisissait peu, comme à travers une vieille radio. Revenant peu à peu à lui, il regarda autour de lui, pour voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Deux adolescents, un vieux monsieur et un elfe de maison complétaient le trio. Apparemment, il parlait de s'enfuir en le prenant avec eux.

- Stop, on me met déjà au courant, on est où là ?

- On n'a pas le temps Jedusor, on doit aller sauver Hermione, lança Ron tandis qu'en toile de fond, on entendait une femme l'interroger. Toi, tu pars avec eux.

- Va jouer ailleurs s'te plait, Weasley, je suis bien plus compétent que toi et…

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es l'interrogea narquoisement Harry.

- Ca va, ca va revenir, on est où au fait ?

- Dans le manoir des Malefoy, j'ai prononcé le nom de ton cher père, et du coup, une horde de mangemorts nous est tombé dessus. Il faut se dépêcher, ils ne vont pas tarder à l'appeler, donc nous, on y va, Dobby, emmène les autres.

- Je viens avec vous, ca va mieux, mais apparemment, le système anti-transplanage des Malefoy a plutôt bien marché…

CRAC, tandis que l'elfe de maison transplanait avec les trois autres occupants du cachot.

- Qu'est ce que c'était, s'écria Lucius Malefoy au dessus d'eux. Qu'est ce que c'était ce bruit dans la cave ?

- M'ai avis qu'on va avoir de la visite, Harry, prends ta lame, va falloir la faire sans baguette, et je suis vraiment trop faible.

- Drago… Non appelle Queudver ! Envoie le vérifier ce qui se passe.

- Ok, tous près de la porte, on lui saute dessus, et toi Harry, tu le neutralises.

Des pas traversèrent la pièce du dessus, puis ce fut le silence. On pouvait aisément deviner que les personnes au dessus tendaient l'oreille, pour entendre ce qui se passait en bas. Puis finalement, le moment attendu finit par arriver.

- Reculez, tous contre le mur lança une voix geignante.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et un petit homme enveloppé, au visage sournois rentra dans la pièce. Surpris par la lumière dans la pièce, il resta hébété quelques dixièmes de secondes, et ce fut suffisant pour que Jonathan et Ron lui sautent dessus, immobilisant ses bras et masquant ses cris, tandis qu'Harry, d'un coup sec, trancha la baguette immobile. Pourtant, la main d'argent, indépendante de son propriétaire, se lança en direction de la gorge d'Harry, tentant de l'étrangler.

- SilencioInter, parvint à lancer Jonathan, bien que l'effort que lui couta ce médiocre sort sans baguette suffit à Queudver pour se dégager, et l'envoyer valser contre le mur.

Voyant la main d'argent ainsi libérer de toute prise, Harry saisit Queudver au bras, et lui trancha au niveau de l'épaule. Apparemment, le sortilège de silence sur 3 mètres se révéla efficace, puisqu'ils ne remarquèrent le hurlement de douleur, seulement se dessiner sur la bouche de la victime. Puis Ron, qui s'était reculé, lui lança un féroce poing droit dans la figure, qui suffit à l'envoyer au tapis.

- Que se passe-t-il Quedver ? lança Lucius Malefoy au dessus d'eux.

A ce moment, Ronald Weasley fit quelque chose que Jonathan n'aurait jamais cru possible de la part de ce petit sorcier minable. Il sortit du champ des trois mètres, et lança dans une imitation plutôt convaincante de la voix sifflante de Quedver

- Rien, tout va bien !

Pendant que Jonathan le regardait avec un air ahuri, qu'Harry reprenait son souffle, la main argenté de Quedver avait apparemment décidé de faire payer à son propriétaire cet échec. Inexorablement, elle avançait vers le cou de son propriétaire, tandis qu'Harry regardait mourir devant lui l'assassin de ces parents. En l'espace d'une seconde, lui revint toutes les directions de Dumbledore sur la pitié, la droiture, mais en posant son regard sur ces yeux effrayés à l'idée de mourir, la pensée que ses parents à lui étaient morts pour le sauver lui suffit pour regarder mourir l'homme dont il avait sauvé la vie quatre ans auparavant.

Abandonnant le cadavre, les trois adolescents montèrent en courant les marches de l'escalier, pour déboucher dans un grand couloir, où au fond, on voyait nettement Bellatrix et Gripsec en train de regarder l'épée de Gryffondor, tandis qu'Hermione était étendu à ses pieds.

- Non, c'est un faux, entendirent' ils assurer le gobelin.

- Parfait, maintenant, nous pouvons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, annonça t'elle triomphalement.

- Il arrive, elle l'a appelé…

- On se dépêche, on est tous trop faible, on y va à trois, et on neutralise les mêmes cibles…

- Bon, je pense que l'on peut maintenant se débarrasser de la sang de Bourbe, Greyback, prends la si tu veux.

- NOOOOOOOONNN !

Sous le regard désespéré de Jonathan, Ron venait de faire irruption dans le salon en courant. Plus par chance que par réel talent, il put désarmer Bellatrix, manifestement surprise de cette intrusion, tandis qu'Harry, récupérant la baguette, stupéfixa Lucius Malefoy, et que Jonathan, au plus mal, tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de Narcissa.

- ARRETEZ OU ELLE MEURT !

Bellatrix n'était pas le lieutenant de Voldemort pour rien. Comprenant que la situation tournait en leur défaveur, elle avait tiré un petit poignard, et tenait maintenant la lame appuyée sur le cou d'Hermione.

- Lâchez vos baguettes, TOUS ! ou nous verrons à quel point son sang est immonde.

Le premier, Ronald lâcha sa baguette, puis finalement Harry obtempéra, mais Jonathan gardait la sienne levée, pointé sur Bellatrix

- Il vaut mieux un mort que quatre, Lestrange, lâche-la, ou c'est toi qui y reste.

- Quel bouffon tu fais, Krasnikov, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu que tu reviendrais. Mais regarde toi, tu ne tiens même pas debout. POSE TA BAGUETTE, hurla t'elle.

Au moment où Jonathan considéra cette bataille comme perdu d'avance, il entendit un fort grincement au dessus de sa tête. Tentant de regarder d'un œil, il vit le lustre de cristal qui, imperturbablement, se détachait du plafond. Bellatrix, juste en dessous, lâcha Hermione, et se jeta sur le coté. Tandis que le lustre tombait, et que Ron allait dégager Hermione, Harry ramassa leurs deux baguettes, désarma Drago Malefoy tout proche, puis ayant récupérer sa baguette, stupéfixa GreyBack, bien décidé à lui ouvrir la jugulaire. Pendant ce temps, Jonathan tentait de lancer de puissants sortilèges pour se débarrasser enfin de cette folle de Lestrange, mais manifestement, il n'avait toujours pas récupéré, et elle put se cacher derrière un canapé.

- DOBBY !

Regardant Narcissa, il vit qu'elle contemplait avec dégout l'elfe de maison qui était apparu à la cave tout à l'heure.

- Toi, c'est toi qui a fait tombé le lustre.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à Harry Potter dit il en couinant tandis qu'il avançait en pointant

- Tue le, Cissy ! s'écria Bellatrix

- Mais il y eu un nouveau CRAC, et la baguette de Narcissa vola dans les airs, pour finalement choir près d'un canapé.

- Comment oses tu désarmer tes maîtres, misérables…

- Dobby n'a pas de maitre, répliqua l'elfe d'une voix forte, Dooby est un elfe libre, et il est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis.

Complètement obnubilé par l'intervention fantaisiste de l'elfe, les Malefoy ne prêtaient plus aucune intention à leurs prisonniers, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas Harry lancer une des baguettes à Ron, lui hurlant de s'enfuir avec Hermione, tandis que lui-même se dirigeait vers Gripsec. Se rendant enfin compte de la situation, Bellatrix se rua sur la baguette de sa sœur, tandis que son neveu revenait avec une baguette. Harry eu juste le temps de saisir le gobelin et de transplaner, alors qu'il voyait Drago Malefoy en train de recourir à de longs gestes avec sa baguette. Jonathan n'eut pas cette chance. Affaibli par le transplanage et les efforts d'après, il ne put atteindre Dobby qui partit sans lui afin d'éviter un rayon rouge venant de Bellatrix, et au moment où il voulut rassembler son énergie pour transplaner, il ressentit une profonde douleur dans son dos, tandis qu'il se sentait projeter contre le mur. Puis, tout devient noir.


	7. Le noir ou le Blanc?

Naturellement, lorsque l'être humain subit des chocs trop importants, sa réaction naturelle est de déclencher un évanouissement, afin de faciliter la récupération de l'organisme. Pourtant, lorsque Jonathan sortit de son inconscience, la douleur qu'il ressentit lui fit comprendre que l'on venait de l'en tirer de force. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait rien. Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, en bref, tous ses sens semblaient dirigés uniquement vers l'intérieur, pour lui offrir la meilleur perception possible de sa douleur.

Endoloris ! siffla une voix pas très loin.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur, insupportable, comme les précédentes, et surement comme celles qui allaient venir. Après avoir retrouvé sa lucidité, il chercha à comprendre pourquoi il avait aussi mal, ces heures d'entrainement ne lui aurait donc servis à rien.

Allons, tu devrais savoir que personne ne peut résister à Lord Voldemort, siffla de nouveau la voix.

Rassemblant son courage, il préféra en finir au plus vite.

Eh bien, chère père, est ce ainsi que vous accueillez votre fils unique ?

Les secondes qui suivirent cette déclaration pour le peu insolente, furent surement les plus longues de toute sa vie. Tandis que la vue le revenait peu à peu, il pouvait distinguer le salon, bien qu'il semblait en ruine, séquelle des sorts de Voldemort, et plusieurs personnes autour de lui. Alors que la vue revenait, le toucher faisait à nouveau son retour, et il se sentait attacher au mur, tandis que devant lui, un homme grand, chauve et pâle, la figure serpentine faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Autour de lui, les Malefoy, Greyback et même Bellatrix restaient dans l'attente, une attitude servile et peureuse résolument inscrite sur leur visage.

Endoloris, hurla t'il comme pour se calmer. Puis laissant à Jonathan le loisir d'apprécier la douleur, il continua. Ainsi donc, les rumeurs rapportés par mes mangemorts étaient vrais, Potter s'est dégotté un sorcier puissant, ce qui explique ses progrès récents. Mais pourquoi TOI ! finit 'il par hurler en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur le prisonnier, interrompant ainsi sa ronde.

A nouveau la douleur, à nouveau une résolution plus forte, malgré la perception de la puissance de ce sort que Jonathan ne connaissait même pas.

Peut être parce que je n'ai toujours été pour toi une sécurité, un moyen de revenir à la vie, tu n'es qu'un misérable sang mêlé qui a souillé ma mère, une sang pure.

SILENCE ! l'interrompit Voldemort

A nouveau, la moindre parcelle de son corps le fit souffrir, puis de nouveau il s'évanouit.

Lorsque de nouveau, il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua, fut le fait qu'on l'avait déménagé. Cinq mètres sur six environ, sa cellule était plus spacieuse qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Cependant, le profond mal de tête qu'il lui empêchait la moindre concentration magique lui fit au moins penser que son père ne le sous estimait pas et qu'il avait pris des précautions même contre la magie sans baguette. Mais rapidement, la tête ne fut plus l'unique endroit de son corps à le faire souffrir. Si assez régulièrement, soit environ tous les deux jours, des elfes de maisons venaient lui donner quelques lichettes de nourriture, Voldemort prenait un malin plaisir à venir le tourmenter assez régulièrement lui aussi, ou environ toutes les six heures. Les questions étaient d'ailleurs invariablement les mêmes. Il voulait connaitre le nom des traitres qui l'avait aidé, les sortilèges qu'il avait appris à Potter, et surtout, la destination et les plans de Potter. Toutes ces questions, Jonathan avait appris à les connaitre, et au contraire, il en venait à les attendre. En effet, à chacune d'entre elle, il se disait qu'il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur Harry, et que surtout, il n'était pas au courant pour les Horcruxes. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait été capturé, et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Voyant que la torture physique n'avait que peu d'impact sur lui, Voldemort décida de changer de tactique. Un jour, (ou un soir, comment le savoir…) il vint avec une pensine qu'il posa au milieu de la pièce.

- Pour une raison inconnue, il semble que tu m'en veuille toujours de t'avoir privé de ta mère, tandis qu'il tournait autour de lui. Regarde ça, et tu comprendras que nous voulions vraiment un descendant…

- Va mourir, espèce de… tenta de murmurer Jonathan, tandis qu'il se sentait aspirer dans la pensine

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur, il put regarder autour de lui. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans une immense salle à manger, quatre tables parallèles remplies d'élèves, et en face d'eux, une table d'adultes, surélevé par rapport à la salle. Devant cette table, un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau dessus, tandis qu'une femme qui lui rappelait vaguement McGonagall procédait à un appel parmi un petit groupe d'élèves tout près. Dans le petit groupe, il identifia un petit garçon aux longs cheveux gras, un autre qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Potter...

-Krasnikov Julia appela McGonagall.

Il vit une fille sortir du rang, plutôt menue, les cheveux blond cendré, avec de grand yeux bleus. Plutôt jolie, l'ensemble était gâché par cette impression de désespoir qu'elle dégageait. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret, et McGonagall lui posa le chapeau sur la tête. Désireux d'en apprendre un peu plus, Jonathan se rapprocha un peu pour écouter la discussion.

- Serdaigle ! hurla le vieux chapeau.

Si discussion il y avait eu, celle-ci n'avait pas duré très longtemps, même si il était persuadé d'avoir vu les lèvres de sa mère remuer.

L'image se brouilla pour finalement revenir dans un dortoir. Apparemment, il était dans la chambre de sa mère, chambre qu'elle partageait avec 3 étudiantes. Elle était allongée sur son lit, perdue dans la lecture d'une lettre. S'approchant doucement du lit, il put lire en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller

Julia

Ta mère et moi avons bien reçu ta première lettre la semaine dernière. Nous avons été très occupé cette semaine, et elle insistait pour que je te réponde en personne. Tristan m'a appris que tu avais été réparti à Serdaigle.

Souviens-toi de ça, nous t'avons envoyé à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Durmstrang, car nombre de mes amis m'assuraient que l'école était en train de changer.

Travaille dur, sois la meilleure, et essaie de te lier avec des serpentards, la majeure partie des fils de mes amis sont là bas, cela te permettra de connaitre ton futur époux.

Premier et dernier avertissement, tu es à Serdaigle soit, mais que l'on ne te voit pas trainer avec des Sangs de Bourbes, j'ai déjà eu suffisamment de railleries sur ta maison.

Promets moi, ne déçois pas ton père.

Ainsi donc, voilà à quoi ressemblait son grand-père. Pourtant, la petite fille semblait bloquer sur la lettre, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle la plia, la rangea dans un livre, et tira les rideaux.

Un village, la scène suivante se passait dans un village. Il avait entendu parler que les élèves de Poudlard pouvait sortir à Près au Lard certains jours. Il lui fallu un peu de temps avant de reconnaitre sa mère dans la foule. Il l'avait laissé, petite fille terrifié de 11 ans, et il retrouvait une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, entourée d'amis, et surtout radieuse. Le groupe avait troqué les uniformes de l'école pour des tenues un peu plus passe-partout, et on ne pouvait ignorer la richesse de sa famille. Elle était classe, et surtout elle voulait que ca se voit. Vêtements de haute couture, coiffure compliqué, elle attirait l'attention même ici. Durant dix minutes, la conversation lui permit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé scolaire de sa mère. Apparemment, celle-ci délaissait quasiment toute sa maison pour se complaire dans la compagnie des Serpentards, surtout les plus radicaux. La crainte, la haine et un respect apeuré, c'est tout ce que Jonathan lisait dans les yeux des élèves qui s'écartaient pour laisser la place au groupe.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un pub, le serpentard qui voulu ouvrir la porte se la prit dans le nez, tandis que quatre élèves sortaient. Le premier aurait nettement eu sa place dans le groupe de sa mère, élancé, les traits harmonieux, il dégageait l'irrespect et la roublardise. Le second lui fut facile à reconnaitre. Portrait craché de Potter, cela ne pouvait être que Potter père. Il put aussi poser un nom sur les deux derniers. Exténué, l'air dans la lune, commun mais sympathique, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Remus Lupin. Quant au dernier, petit, grassouillet, et un air servile qui ne le quitta qu'à sa mort, il l'identifia comme Pettigrow, l'homme à tout faire de Voldemort, le Traitre.

- Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà, mon petit frère et sa brochette de Mangemorts lança Black aux trois autres.

Maintenant qu'il le voyait, Jonathan reconnaissait effectivement Regulus Black, R.A.B. Le même que son frère, mais en un peu moins bien. Finalement Sirius Black avait lui-même creusé sa tombe et s'était détourné bêtement de gens biens, Regulus, Kreattur…

- Potter et Black, vous comptez prendre racine ici, ou on peut rentrer.

Eh bien, sa mère avait apparemment suivi les conseils du paternel. Elle adoptait une voix cassante et froide, un peu celle qu'il employait pour Weasley…

- Au fait Krasnikov, tu es toujours à vendre, y parait que ton père offre à tous les sangs purs de la région de t'épouser.

Jonathan ne savait pas si cette affirmation était vraie, mais le teint blafard de sa mère virait au rouge tandis que Potter et Pettigrow s'esclaffaient.

- Y a que comme ça que tu trouveras une fille Black, je serais toi, je rigolerais moins, puis criant pour couvrir les éclats de rire, et puis, certains veulent encore de moi, n'est pas Remus ? tandis qu'elle embrassait un des serpentards.

Voyant Remus Lupin devenir rouge, il détenait enfin la clé de la haine de Lupin à son égard. Sa mère l'avait rejeté. Ainsi, le fou rire changea de coté, tandis que Potter et Black regardaient Lupin, tentant de savoir si elle disait la vérité. Pourtant ce fut Potter qui fit stopper les rires et le baiser.

- Tu aurais du dire oui, c'est le seul qui ne t'aurais pas pris pour une trainée.

Tandis qu'il voyait l'image se brouiller, il vit des membres des deux groupes saisir leur baguette, et commencer à jeter des sorts…

A nouveau, il se retrouvait dans la grande salle. Les grandes tables avaient disparus cette fois, pour laisser la place à une multitude de petites tables quatre personnes où étaient assis de nombreux adultes. Sur le coté, des élèves qui attendaient, tandis que sur l'estrade, on les appelait pour leur remettre le diplôme de fin d'année.

- Krasnikov Julia, appela t'on.

Une magnifique jeune femme se détacha de son petit ami, qu'il identifia sous le nom de Sterkins, l'un des plus hauts lieutenants de Voldemort vingt ans avant. Elle s'avança vers le directeur Dumbledore, et reçu de ses mains son diplôme, tandis que le directeur insistait sur le fait qu'elle venait d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats depuis trente ans. Il la vit se diriger vers une table, et recevoir les félicitations des quatre adultes. Il put les identifier rapidement comme ses grands parents, ainsi que les parents de Sterkins, qui arriva peu de temps après, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de satisfaction. Puis la discussion dériva sur un mariage, qui devait avoir lieu l'an prochain, et à nouveau la scène s'estompa.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se remettre de la nouvelle scène. Il était dans une immense salle, dans un manoir, aménagée manifestement pour un mariage. Pourtant, tandis qu'il voyait sa mère, radieuse, avancer dans une grande robe blanche compliquée et alourdie de décorations, l'homme qu'il vit se retourner n'était pas Sterkins, mais Voldemort. La découverte lui fit l'effet d'un choc. Ainsi, Julia Krasnikov n'avait pas été violé comme lui avait raconté sa grand-mère. Pour ce qu'il pouvait voir, il ne voyait sur son visage aucune tristesse, elle semblait heureuse d'épouser le seigneur des Ténèbres. Tandis qu'il les entendit prononcer les mots rituels, puis s'embrasser, il remarqua qu'il ne voyait pas Cylia Krasnikov dans la salle…

Apparemment, la scène suivante devait se dérouler neuf ou dix mois après… Sa mère était allongée sur un lit, tandis que des femmes s'affairaient autour d'elle. Il vit Voldemort, encore séduisant, s'approcher d'elle, un bébé dans les bras, puis lui tendre. Non, il ne lisait dans leurs yeux que de la joie, la joie d'avoir eu un enfant. Il ne quitta pas des yeux Tom Jedusor, mais il ne put lire la moindre lueur de malveillance, le moindre calcul, il semblait juste heureux d'avoir eu un enfant.

- Bienvenue dans un monde meilleur, Jonathan, murmura Tom Jedusor.

La douleur, il avait presque oublié son quotidien. Ainsi la petite démonstration de son père touchait à sa fin, et elle avait apporté de nombreuses questions.

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais réfléchis à ceci, pourquoi j'aurais voulu tuer mon héritier, ma mère m'avait abandonné, mon moldu de père rejeté, crois tu réellement que j'aurais fait la même chose avec mon unique fils ?

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tes mangemorts ont poursuivi et tué maman alors ? Pourquoi ils ont voulu ME tuer ? Cela devait te ramener à la vie, je ne servais qu'à ça, je…

- Foutaises, idées ridicules de mangemorts que j'ai tué pour ça. Il se rapprocha pour finalement n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Jonathan. Pourquoi prévoir un moyen de revenir à la vie avec mes Horcruxes…

Il savait, c'était impossible, comment pouvait 'il savoir. Malgré toute sa volonté, toute la détermination qu'il avait fait preuve ces derniers temps, il ne pu dissimuler un tremblement.

- Oui, voici donc votre petit plan. Tes compagnons ont pénétré Gringotts, et ils m'en ont volé un. Mais je vais te confier un petit secret, il m'en reste encore beaucoup, dont certains qu'ils ne pourront pas trouver. Pourquoi t'obstiner, rejoint moi du coté des vainqueurs, tu auras tout ce que tu veux, nous pourrons même poursuivre mes recherches, et qui sait, un jour, notre Julia pourra revenir…

Au moment où sa foi commença à vaciller, un éclair passa devant ses yeux, tandis qu'il se sentait vaciller de nouveau.

Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il reconnu autour de lui, la texture des souvenirs. Cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici, il reconnu sa mère dans une immense bibliothèque. Elle devait avoir treize ans, et elle était en train de pleurer. A coté d'elle, il voyait Remus Lupin en train d'essayer tant bien que mal de la consoler. Ne comprenant pas le comment de ce couple improbable, il s'approcha un peu afin d'entendre la conversation.

- Il m'a encore écrit, il, il me dit que les Sterkins ont donné leur accord.

- Mais pour quoi, pour… tandis qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et d'essuyer ses larmes.

- M'écoutes tu seulement Lupin, cria t'elle en se dégageant, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je t'en parle, on est sensé travaillé sur un devoir de potions, pas…

- Attends, c'est juste que je trouve ça tellement improbable, reste, je t'aiderai, promis…

N'aurait-il s'agit de personnes qu'il connaissait, Jonathan se serait esclaffer. Entendre les grandes promesses de ce petit garçon maladif avait quelque chose de navrant et de pitoyable. Apparemment, sa mère pensait la même chose.

- Ah oui, comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose, lança t'elle narquoisement, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi m'en as-tu parlé alors ?

- Je, je…

- C'est vrai, je ne pourrais pas t'aider, mais au moins, tu auras un véritable ami, nous pourrons tous nous dire.

- Dans ce cas, parles moi de ton plus grand secret, puisque tu connais le mien, dit' elle en se retournant.

Il se leva, se rapprocha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je suis un loup garou.

A nouveau, l'image s'estompa, puis, finit par réapparaitre, comme si il les faisait lui-même défiler. Il était dans un couloir de l'école. Manifestement, sa mère ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, et elle semblait en proie à une profonde agitation. Elle courait dans les couloirs, cherchant manifestement quelqu'un, tandis qu'elle lançait des sorts à chaque nouvel embranchement. Finalement, il l'a vit s'arrêter net, pâlir, et finalement s'écrouler dans le coin. Ne comprenant pas, il s'avança et regarda dans le couloir de droite. Il pouvait voir Remus Lupin, manifestement très occupé avec une jeune fille… Portant de nouveau l'attention sur sa mère, il la vit en larmes, complètement abattu, tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever pour partir.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Stecy l'autre soir, je vous ai vu, vu dans le couloir, espèce de menteur, de traitre, j'avais…

Ah, une nouvelle scène qui apparemment découlait de la précédente. Il était dans une salle de classe, et sa mère était manifestement en train de passer un savon à un Lupin qui ne savait où se mettre.

- Je n'ai rien trahi, je l'ai juste embrassé, je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Et moi dans tout ça, je ne signifie rien pour toi hurla t'elle

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, jamais aucune fille ne pourra te remplacer, mais… tenta Lupin

- Tu as toujours voulu d'une fille qui comprenait ton problème, tu crois que STECY sera heureuse d'apprendre que son petit ami est un loup garou ?

- Comment peux tu me reprocher de vouloir une petite amie, tandis qu'il se mettait à hurler lui aussi, je t'ai aimé depuis le début, mais c'est impossible, je n'ai rien, tu es trop bien pour un monstre…

BAF, tandis que la joue de l'adolescent se couvrait d'une rougeur grossissante…

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, si je suis trop bien pour toi, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, murmura t'elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Attends, Julia, je, ce n'est pas…

- Ne me touche pas !

Et, tout comme Lupin, il resta immobile, regardant fuir la jeune femme en larmes, avant que le souvenir ne s'estompe lui aussi.

Sa mère venait enfin de quitter l'école, il semblait. A en juger son apparence et les souvenirs précédents, cela devait se passer peu après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Il était dans un grand manoir, plus précisément dans le couloir de réception. Sa mère, magnifique dans une grande robe de soirée, était accompagnée par son père, et quelques autres personnes qu'il identifia sans mal comme des mangemorts reconnus. Le petit groupe avançait tandis que les pièces se succédaient, pour finalement déboucher dans le salon, où les attendaient déjà de nombreuses personnes dont LUI, Lord Voldemort.

- Enfin, vous voilà ma chère, lança t'il en guise de salutations.

- Je, l'honneur est trop grand seigneur, mais ne devais je pas voir Mathew Sterkins ?

- Allons, il ne convient pas à la plus brillante élève de Poudlard de gaspiller son talent au coté d'un serviteur. Je discutais justement avec votre père, et il m'a accordé le plaisir de pouvoir vous demander votre main.

Nous y étions. Un véritable coup de tonnerre, qui déclencha de nombreux chuchotements dans les rangs des mangemorts. Apparemment, son grand père n'était pas particulièrement apprécié, même si l'intéressé menaçait d'exploser de joie, tandis que sa fille regardait le plancher, le regard dans le vague.

- Julia, rappela à l'ordre Voldemort, en lui tendant le bras.

Elle porta à nouveau son regard à sa hauteur, pourtant Jonathan devina qu'elle regardait la tapisserie derrière lui, représentant un sorcier pourfendant un loup Garou.

- Je, oui, bien sûr, j'en serais enchantée.

Tandis qu'il revenait à la réalité, les souvenirs qu'il venait de voir se mélangeaient avec ceux de son père. Il avait enfin la clé, la réponse à toutes ces questions.

- Va mourir PAPA, Potter te fera la peau hurla t'il conscient qu'il signait son arrêt de mort.

Pourtant il ne vint pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, Voldemort était parti, le laissant seul.


	8. le rève ou la réalité?

Pour ceux qui me liraient encore, je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard… Entre le travail et les études, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas eu une minute pour moi. Enfin, je vais essayer de m'y remettre, surtout que les idées commencent à bouchonner faute de pouvoir être exprimées… En tout cas, je remercie à l'avance les gens qui continuent à suivre cette fic, même si je les encourage à laisser un petit commentaire, ca m'encourage, et on sait jamais, ca évitera que je continue à écrire n'importe quoi…

Pour être précis, j'avais un peu peur que cela se finisse un peu trop vite et puis finalement, en rentrant quelques factures l'illumination est apparue… Je vous laisse juger si c'était vraiment une inspiration divine…

Durant deux jours, Jonathan n'eut pas de nouvelles du monde extérieur. La pièce, complètement insonorisée, ne laissait échappée aucun signe de l'extérieur, et les rares elfes de maison qui venaient lui apporter des repas, devaient avoir leur langue arrachée. Profitant de ces moments de quiétude, il tenta de retrouver son potentiel magique par une profonde concentration, et la satisfaction commença à l'envahir lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau ce picotement familier dans les doigts. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se coucha l'esprit tranquille, assuré que le lendemain serait un autre jour…

- Allez, on se bouge là dedans !

Complètement déboussolé par ce repos beaucoup plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il se prépara à subir de nouveau une journée d'interrogatoire avec Bellatrix vu la voix féminine qui venait de le réveiller. Résolu à ne pas lui donner la moindre once de satisfaction, Jonathan ouvrit les yeux, se préparant à afficher le plus profond mépris sur son visage. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans réaction.

Il n'était plus dans la chambre du manoir Malefoy, pièce sombre et peu meublé. Il était couché dans un immense lit à baldaquin, tandis qu'en face de lui, une immense photo le représentant avec Harry Potter en train de jouer au quidditch dans un stade. Cherchant une explication logique, il tourna la tête afin de détailler le mobilier, mais son rapide coup d'œil ne fut guère concluant. Si cette explication n'avait pas été aussi ridicule, il aurait décris cette pièce comme la chambre d'un jeune sorcier, manifestement à Serpentard, même si l'ordinateur et les rares titres de roman qu'il avait pu déchiffrer, indiquait une profonde immersion dans la culture Moldu. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout, on pouvait l'avoir déménagé dans un autre manoir. Non, le plus surprenant était les deux jeunes filles assises sur son lit. La première, manifestement un peu plus jeune que lui, était la copie conforme de sa mère, les mêmes traits, la même prestance, à ceci près qu'elle ne dégageait pas cette impression d'éloignement et de tristesse, mais plutôt une immense chaleur. La seconde, beaucoup plus jeune, était un peu différente. Plutôt élancée, de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, elle avait le visage de ses petites filles à qui on aurait donné n'importe quoi rien que pour les voir sourire.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, il constata que tout ceci ne s'estompait pas comme ses rêves habituels, même si l'air moqueur qui commençait à naitre au coin des lèvres des deux filles l'intriguait de plus en plus.

- Tu vas encore faire piquer une crise à maman toi, elle avait dit qu'on devait être prêts à 7 heures précise.

- Prêt ? Maman ? Mais, mais, pour faire quoi ? lança-t-il en cherchant désespérément un indice

- Mon dieu, heureusement que Megan ne te voit pas le matin, ricana la plus âgée. Le Poudlard Express, ta dernière année, faut revenir avec nous maintenant.

- Non, bonne idée, reste avec moi cette année, dit la plus petite en se jetant dans ses bras, tu es tellement doué que tu ne travailles jamais de toute façon…

- Lucy, laisse-le, tu vois bien qu'il a mal dormi…

Tandis que la plus grande emmenait la dénommée Lucy hors de la pièce, une fois celle-ci sortie, elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Sérieux, John, dépêche toi, maman est complètement hystérique, tu sais bien que c'est la première de sa petite chérie…

Une fois la jeune fille sortie, elle lui laissa le loisir de s'enfoncer dans l'incompréhension complète. Se disant que cela ne serait pas en restant immobile à ne rien faire qu'il comprendrait où il était, il se leva de son lit, constatant avec stupéfaction que la douleur avait disparu et qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Se saisissant des premiers vêtements venus, il s'habilla à toute vitesse et sortit de sa chambre.

Devant lui s'étalait une grande salle de jeu, remplie de mobilier et de jouets tout aussi divers tel un jeu de bataille explosive ou un écran plat. Joyeux capharnaüm, quatre portes donnaient sur cette pièce, tandis qu'à sa gauche, un escalier donnait sur les différents étages. Entendant du bruit venant du bas, il supposa que la cuisine était dans cette direction. Une fois les marches descendues, il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, tandis que sur ces cotés s'étendaient de nouveaux couloirs. Suivant toujours les bruits, il finit par arriver dans une salle à manger finement décorée, où le vert se mariait astucieusement avec le rouge. Ne s'attardant pas sur les différentes pièces de mobilier contre les murs, il préféra focaliser son attention sur la grande table au milieu de la pièce. Suffisante pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes, elle n'en comportait actuellement que cinq. Lorsqu'il détailla précisément les personnes présentes, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. C'était sa mère, sa mère qui était en train de donner à manger à une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. Plus exactement, c'était une image de sa mère âgée, sûrement d'une quarantaine d'année. Même si elle ressemblait trait pour trait aux photos qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait aucune comparaison. L'expression hautaine et froide avait cédé la place à des traits chaleureux, ouverts, tandis qu'elle semblait complètement transfigurée par sa maternité. A ces cotés, ses trois filles se pressaient autour de la table, tandis que les deux elfes de maison tentaient tant bien que mal de nourrir tout ce petit monde. En regardant précisément la troisième fille, il ne retrouva là aussi aucun trait commun à Tom Jedusor, même si son air détaché lui rappelait sa mère lorsqu'il avait vu dans la pensine au même âge.A leur coté, un homme de dos, les cheveux bruns, et le dos courbé, était en train de distraire Lucy, qui, si il comprenait les conversations, ne trouvait pas juste qu'elle n'aille pas à Poudlard. Ce fut seulement lorsque la plus grande le remarqua et signala sa présence aux autres, que l'homme se retourna. Et, comme il s'y était attendu, il découvrait un Remus Lupin tranquille, n'ayant absolument rien à avoir avec celui qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir. S'il ne l'avait pas su, Jonathan n'aurait jamais dit que cet homme était un lycanthrope.

- Enfin te voilà, lui dit Julia, dépêche toi, Krasspy et Pochtry t'ont déjà servi ton repas. Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, tandis qu'elle coiffait sa fille plutôt réticente, nous devons absolument être à l'heure pour la première année de Lya.

- Mais, maman, arrête, je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais quand même me coiffer toute seule…

- Arrête, on sait tous que tu pleures quand papa ne vient pas te border… lança moqueusement la plus grande des trois filles.

- C'n'est pas vrai, je vais te…, hurla la dénommée Lya, tandis qu'elle essayait de se détacher de l'étreinte de sa mère qui essayait de l'empêcher de sauter sur sa sœur.

- Marion, arrête ça tout de suite, nous sommes pressés, et toi, tandis que sa mère se tournait vers lui, viens t'asseoir et calmes les s'il te plait…

C'est impossible, ce qu'il vivait ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tandis que Lya venait de se jeter sur sa sœur, encouragée vivement par Lucy, et que Lupin regardait d'un air amusé sa femme tentant de calmer tout ça, lui, restait au milieu, ne sachant que faire, et surtout assistant à une scène qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cherchant au plus vite une solution, il se remémora l'éducation de sa grand-mère, et satisfait de lui, il lâcha :

- Au fait, Marion, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas présenté ton petit ami ?

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe. L'intéressée devient rouge pivoine, tandis que ses deux sœurs la regardaient d'un air où la satisfaction augmentait proportionnellement avec la rougeur. Presque soulagée que tout le monde se soit calmé, Julia Kraskinov se rassit sur sa chaise, et l'invita à s'asseoir en lui jetant un clin d'œil.

- Heeennnn, Marion a un amoureux, elle a un amoureux, elle a…. se mirent à chanter les deux petites.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, hurla l'intéressée, qui aurait pu remplacer le chauffage, je travaille, moi au moins, rétorqua t'elle en le regardant tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort ceci dit, entendit 'il chuchoter Lupin en sortant de derrière son journal.

- Eh, je n'y peux rien, je n'ai pas la fibre travailleuse répondit 'il en rigolant.

- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose d'ailleurs, ta sœur rentre en première année, et il est hors de question que tu l'as corrompe, lui annonça sa mère sur un ton manifestement de reproche.

- Pff, de toute façon, Lya n'a pas besoin de travailler, elle comprend tout, rétorqua Lucy.

- Bon, je croyais qu'on était pressé ? questionna Lya.

Ce reproche à peine dissimulé eut au moins le mérite de replonger tout le monde dans son petit déjeuner, tandis que ce qu'il venait de voir laissait à Jonathan un immense plaisir et une immense curiosité de connaitre la suite. Pourtant, lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre afin de descendre sa valise que quelqu'un avait apparemment déjà préparée, un doute le saisit, et il se précipita devant le miroir. Non, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours le portrait craché de Tom Jedusor, avec les yeux profonds de sa mère. Et pourtant, il en était sur, aucune de ses présumées sœurs ne portait la moindre trace physique du mage noir, et en ayant vu Remus Lupin, il reconnaissait en chacune des trois, des traits communs à Lupin et Julia. Se promettant de chercher la réponse à toutes ces questions, il prit ses affaires, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce rêve.

Un quart d'heure après, ils étaient devant le Poudlard Express. Remerciant le transplanage d'escorte, Jonathan vit Marion se diriger vers les wagons, sûrement pour retrouver quelque connaissance déjà arrivée. Se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, il sentit dans son dos une légère pression, et en se retournant, il eu la surprise de voir toute la famille Potter en train de saluer ses parents. Lui qui avait toujours vu Potter comme un solitaire taciturne, ici, le destin en avait décidé autrement. En plus de ces deux parents, ce n'était pas moins de 3 frères et sœurs qui l'accompagnaient. Sentant que les deux familles étaient manifestement des connaissances de longue date, il commença lui aussi sa tournée de salutation.

- Bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas venue te voir…

L'affirmation, lancée quelques temps après le sortit de sa rêverie. Il s'était résumé dans sa tête, pendant le début du voyage dans le train, sa situation. Regardant ses compagnons de cabine, il avait déjà compris qu'ils devaient être parmi ces amis. Harry Potter et Persée Black, les deux gryffondors, et Evan Pettigrow, le Pouffsoufle. Regardant en biais ce dernier, il commença à comprendre certaines choses. Le fait que Pettigrow est eu un enfant qui aille à Poudlard, et que les parents de Potter soient toujours vivant, laissait indiquer qu'ici, Pettigrow n'avait pas trahi ses amis… Se promettant de regarder à la bibliothèque ce qu'il était advenu de Voldemort, il se décida enfin à répondre à la question.

- Elle avait peut être mieux à faire… tenta t'il de répondre, ne comprenant pas qui était ce fameux « elle ».

- Tu parles, ricana Persée, elle ne t'a pas lâché l'année dernière… Tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous dire qu'elle t'a plaqué ?

- Peut être, mais je ne suis pas au courant alors, répliqua t'il.

Se joignant au fou rire collectif, Jonathan se reposa contre la fenêtre, afin de regarder le paysage, comme pour immortaliser ce moment qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Nouvelle surprise, lorsqu'Evan leur dit de mettre leur robe, il eut le plaisir de voir broder l'écusson de Serpentard sur la sienne. Lorsqu'enfin le train arriva, il remarqua, en se dirigeant vers les calèches, que de nombreuses personnes les laissaient passer, ou les regardaient avec envie ou respect. En regardant dans la foule, il entraperçut sa sœur, manifestement entourée d'amis, tandis qu'un petit géant rassemblait les premières années. Complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il vivait, il se laissait porter par le mouvement, préférant savourer chaque instant.

Ce fut juste avant monter dans la calèche qu'il l'a vit. Entourée de deux jeunes filles, manifestement toutes de Serdaigle, elle n'avait pas changé. Le même regard, la même coupe de cheveux, et surtout le même maintient. Et pourtant, ici, elle avait deux ans de moins, et lorsqu'il trouva brièvement le chemin de ces yeux, il lut le même regard apeuré qu'elle lui avait jeté la première et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Tentant de réfléchir rapidement à la situation tandis qu'il s'installait, il ne put qu'être d'accord avec Persée.

- Eh bien, elle n'a pas la pêche ta copine, on peut savoir ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien, rien, on ne s'est pas vu des vacances, tenta t'il d'esquiver en balbutiant.

Si cette réponse parut plaire au jeune Black, Jonathan lut dans l'expression de Potter et Pettigrow que ceux-ci ne le croyaient pas. Maudissant sa faiblesse, il essaya de regarder ailleurs, afin de se déconcentrer et de réfléchir à tout ça. Mais encore une fois, il ne pu le faire. Dès qu'il aperçut le château au loin, il essaya de le détailler de toutes les manières possibles, souhaitant tout connaître de ce lieu dont il avait souvent entendu parler. Peu réceptif à la moindre discussion, il se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps, ou de lâcher quelques mots. Ce fut cependant comme ça qu'il apprit qu'un bal était organisé pour Noël et la Saint Valentin (tu ne vas pas y échapper cette année mon pote, hurla de plaisir Black, en lui donnant une grand tape sur l'épaule), que Pettigrow et Potter avaient déjà refait les stocks de potions et autres farces et attrapes, et que pour leur dernière année, ils comptaient bien marquer l'histoire de l'école. Finalement, au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, les calèches s'arrêtèrent, et ils purent aller s'asseoir à leur table respective. Accueilli avec déférence, mais distance, Jonathan se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du faire de nombreux efforts pour s'intégrer, simplement, les Serpentards semblaient le fuir, comme ci ils avaient essayé de le châtier d'aller voir ailleurs, mais qu'ils avaient été défait. Admirant chaque instant, et chaque nouvelle découverte de tableau ou autre élément inconnu, il ne remarqua pas que les premières années venaient de rentrer. Fière mais froide, sa petite sœur était le parfait opposé de la représentation de sa mère qu'il se faisait par la pensine de Voldemort. En y regardant de plus près, c'est fou ce qu'on pouvait déjà voir, dans ce petit groupe d'élèves de onze ans, les futurs leaders, les moutons ou alors les futurs travailleurs… En écoutant la répartition, il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses pronostics se vérifier plus ou moins, surtout lorsque Lya Lupin fut envoyée à Serpentard. Complètement indifférente aux murmures qui couraient, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers sa nouvelle maison, tandis que les premières années arrivés avant elle lui dégageait une large place. Elle le fit même rire lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil et qu'elle fit mine de souffler comme pour marquer sa désapprobation. Aussi, il prit un malin plaisir à aller la voir à la fin du repas…

- Eh bien, notre princesse est à Serpentard, je ne sais pas ce que va penser maman, chuchota t'il en rigolant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pensera, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que j'ambitionne de prendre ta place, et que ce n'est pas en me chouchoutant que tu m'aideras… Puis, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le préfet de Serpentard chargé de montrer la salle commune, elle se ravisa, puis se retournant vers lui, lui lança :

- J'attends toujours que tu tiennes ta promesse, j'attends toujours que tu m'apprennes quelque chose…

Légèrement fier de cette attitude si proche de la sienne, il se dirigea vers Potter et Pettigrow, et ce fut à ce moment qu'au moins l'une de ces interrogations fut résolue. Une barbe à en marcher sur les pieds, Ronald Weasley était emporté par Hermione Granger, tandis que ses deux amis les abreuvaient de moqueries sous les rires de leurs condisciples. Plein de gratitude pour le nouveau Potter, il allait se diriger vers lui, lorsque l'une des filles qu'il avait vues avec Megan l'interpella assez violemment. Un peu secoué par le choc, il pu quand même comprendre le message.

- Jedusor, un conseil, ramène toi ce soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Megan veut te voir.

- Et pourquoi je devrais y aller ? Elle ne peut pas venir me le dire ici ? dit' il, un peu méchamment, manifestement un peu furieux du ton employé par la jeune fille.

- Pacque si tu ne viens pas, je m'arrangerai pour te faire horriblement souffrir, lui chuchota t'elle à l'oreille en se dégageant.

- Ne me menace jamais, souffla t'il en lui serrant le bras. Je viendrais uniquement car j'en ai envie. Avise toi encore une fois de me donner des ordres, et…

Tandis que les deux se défiaient du regard, la majorité des élèves étaient déjà parti, si bien que leur altercation commençait à attirer l'attention. Rompant le contact visuel, la Serdaigle préféra suivre le mouvement, laissant ainsi Jonathan songeur. Repérant quelques élèves de Serpentard, il préféra les suivre afin de trouver sa salle commune. Une fois le mot de passe énoncé « Gloire et Solitude », il rentra dans une immense pièce,

- Jonathan ! entendit 'il hurler au fond de la pièce.

Regardant dans la direction, il put voir un jeune homme seul, couché sur un grand fauteuil. Pâle, les cheveux en désordre, le visage quelconque, il avait devant lui le stéréotype de l'élève moyen. Celui semblant le connaître, il se dirigea vers lui, remarquant au passage que tout ceux qui était assis aux alentours s'éloignaient en le voyant arriver. Saisissant la main tendue, il s'assit sur un canapé en face.

- Alors, ces vacances, pas trop pénibles ?

- Ca va, ca va, ca aurait pu être pire, répondit 'il avec un sourire narquois.

- Au fait, répliqua t'il toujours sur ce ton trainant et moqueur, je viens de voir passer ta sœur, apparemment, elle essaie déjà de mater tous les premières années…

- M'étonne pas…, puis après quelques instants à contempler le feu, il préféra parler directement de sa petite affaire du soir, au fait, parait que Megan veut me voir ce soir. Tu saurais pas pourquoi par hasard ?

La demande déclencha une telle crise d'hilarité chez son interlocuteur que Jonathan se rendit rapidement compte qu'il venait de gaffer.

- Allons, tu connais ma situation, lorsqu'il eut enfin fini de rire. Les gens me supportent tant bien que mal car je suis avec toi, mais ils ne me respectent pas. Et je vois mal les « quatre belles de Serdaigle » venir parler au pauvre Edward Sanctick, ajouta t'il en souriant.

- Eh bien réglons le problème alors, j'ai rendez vous ce soir à minuit, viens avec moi, ca sera au moins…

- Je croyais que je devais surveiller ta sœur ce soir ?

- Ca va, laisse là se débrouiller, je suis persuadé que les filles de son dortoir sont déjà mortes de peur, dit 'il en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

- T'es pas en forme toi ce soir, tiens regarde, je parlais de celle là. Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit une carte qu'il déplia sous ses yeux. Heureusement que Potter t'a permit de faire une copie de sa carte…, alors où est elle… ici, 4ème étage, près de la salle de métha… tiens, elle a encore changé de mec apparemment….

- Pardon ! tandis qu'il sortit de sa torpeur, et se redressant, regarda la carte.

- Oui, regarde la voilà, avec Marc Chambers, wooouu, elle tape dans le haut de gamme apparemment…

- On en a rien à foutre, tu bouges ton cul et tu vas foutre ton pied où je pense à cet…

- Et ta sœur te refera une scène, et refera la tête pendant 2 semaines, tandis que je serais excommunié par tous les Gryffondors…

- mouais, tu n'as pas forcément tort, finit 'il par lâcher en rigolant doucement, mais tu vas les suivre de loin et au moindre problème,….

- J'interviens, je fous une branlée au type et je la ramène à la tour Gryffondor, je sais, c'est ce que j'allais faire, dit' il en rassemblant ses affaires. Puis, juste avant de franchir la porte du cachot, il lâcha : c'est plutôt toi que je devrais surveiller. Je te rappelle que sur les quatre, trois ne peuvent pas te voir…, bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin, finit 'il railleur.

Récupérant la carte que l'adolescent avait laissé sur la table, il chercha la salle d'astronomie, se disant quand partant maintenant, il n'était pas sur d'arriver là bas à minuit. Constatant avec plaisir que toutes ces formules lui étaient revenues, il se lança rapidement un charme d'invisibilité. Deux heures après, Jonathan maudissait à peu près toute sa lignée d'avoir inventé le château de Poudlard. Après avoir esquivé trois fois le concierge qu'il soupçonnait de le traquer, avoir failli réduire en miette cinq escaliers pour avoir disparu sous ces pieds, et de manière général, s'être perdu une bonne dizaine de fois, il devait encore se taper deux cents vingt six marches pour arriver au sommet de cette maudite tour. Pestant contre les protections magiques et les filles stupides, il sortit le plus rapidement possible sa baguette lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

- Eh bien, quel accueil… prononça d'une voix froide et cassante, une grande blonde platine aux yeux bleus.

- Ceci dit, il a pas tout à fait tort, il lui faudra au moins ça lorsqu'on l'aura… surenchérit une nouvelle arrivante, la même qu'il avait vu au repas.

- Ashley, vous aviez promis, si c'est pour aligner des méchancetés, ta sœur peut très bien le faire toute seule, entendit 'il tandis qu'une troisième fille sortait des escaliers.

Et comme prévu, son cœur rata quelques battements. Devant lui se tenait la réplique conforme de la Megan Swifht qu'il avait rencontrée dans cet hôtel miteux. Malgré une petite différence d'âge, la ressemblance était frappante. Ainsi donc, dans cette réalité, Jonathan Jedusor sortait avec cette fille. En y regardant de plus près, c'était compréhensible. Que ce soit l'éclat de ses cheveux châtains, la profondeur de ces yeux bleus nuit ou sa silhouette parfaitement dessinée, la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui était très sûrement l'une des filles les plus convoitées de la gente masculine Poudlardienne.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser quelques instants, s'il vous plait ?

- Mouais, mais on reste dans le coin, appelle si tu as un souci, lui rappela la blonde, tandis que la troisième le fusillait du regard.

Laissant les deux jeunes filles quitter la pièce, Megan finit par se tourner vers lui, et il put lire dans son regard la même solitude qu'il avait eu tant de mal à décrypter la dernière fois…

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit, mais j'ai été très occupé ces vacances, tu sais, mes parents, les apics… commença t'elle.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je peux connaître la raison de ce rendez vous nocturne, dit 'il en la coupant.

Pourquoi fallait 'il que cette fille est toujours l'air de vouloir lui annoncer un décès… Puis il se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois il passait à coté de la plaque, et qu'ils avaient sûrement du avoir de nombreux rendez vous tard avant cette année…

- Je, je suis désolée, je sais que tu…, mais, je… je voulais juste te parler un peu avant les cours,… comme je n'étais pas là durant les vacances… bafouilla t'elle.

Au secours, pensa-t-il immédiatement. Regrettant amèrement d'avoir refuser les multiples cours sur le sexe opposé qu'avait tenté de lui donner sa grand-mère, Jonathan se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans une situation précaire, devant apparemment réconforter une petite amie qu'il ne connaissait même pas…

- Tu sais, si tu veux, on peut rester dormir ici, on pourra mettre tout ça au point, et…

Chose dite, chose faite, deux minutes après, il se retrouvait allongé dans un lit de fortune, écoutant le récit des vacances de Megan, en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre. A cet instant précis, il se demanda si tout ça n'était pas un sortilège de son père pour le tourmenter même dans ces rèves…


End file.
